


SuperPuppy & BattyKitty 超級狗狗與蝙蝠貓貓 2

by bookeatertalk



Series: Superpuppy & Batkitty & Robinfamily [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Animated), Superman (Comics), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>某天，超級狗遇到了一隻會學狗叫的小貓，而他不知道該拿他怎麼辦，但他想布魯斯一定知道.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 續超級狗狗與蝙蝠貓貓 故事後續的續集故事，比較長，也許比之前的SBRF1要再更嚴肅一點點，但本質上還是個妄想汪喵小故事，因此繼續請大家以平~常~心看待這完全是個人妄想與發廚的故事。
> 
> 本文已經成書，目前書本已經販售完畢，因此將全文釋出，如果有興趣的朋友歡迎下載PDF版本自行收藏。

_應該這麼說吧。_  
  
 _發生在世界上的故事，很多時候主角都不是人類，卻又與人類息息相關。_  
  
 _這些奇異的生物，用他們特有的方法擴展領地，直到大得無窮無盡，好像你無論走到哪兒都能看到這些兩腳生物，而處處都是紛爭。這聽起來很蠢，不過沒有生物在依循本能行事時不表現的愚昧又天真，不是嗎？_  
  
 _有些生物對人類的做法避之唯恐不及，有些則不。他們靠近人類、觀察人類，有時候是為了好奇，有時候是為了生存和地盤。_  
  
 _我們的祖先當初做出這決定時的想法已無軌跡可循，但他們恐怕也從沒想過他們的行為影響他門世世代代如此之深。如今，當我們在巷弄街道中穿梭，當我們於孤寂的夜晚凝視天空，期許看見那我們早在古老時代就已經失去的月光，當我們趴在人類的廳堂間聆聽他們的聲音，我們的生活一分分織進人類的生活裡，誰也不能說這是對，是錯。_  
  
 _矛盾始終存在於我們族類心裡。但如果沒有問題、沒有思考，或更甚的，沒有矛盾和困惑，那麼我們也不能算是真的活著。_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
當布魯斯面無表情地看著那隻不知天高地厚的小貓在他的廚房地板上撒野時，他臉上的神情莫名地令克拉克緊張。超級狗大氣也不敢出一聲，只是端坐在園地，偶爾看看蝙蝠貓，偶爾又轉過去看看那隻他帶過來的黑白花紋小貓。   
  
至於那集在場所有凝視於身的小傢伙仍渾然不覺自己成了注目焦點，還在瘋狂撕扯阿爾佛列德拿來的玩偶，並發出響亮的噴氣聲，把自己的腦袋甩得跟瘋子一般。   
  
「所以，再說一次，這傢伙──」布魯斯的話才說到一半就停下來，因為那隻頂著較他的頭來說要大過頭的黑白斑紋小貓突然對那隻玩具老鼠發動攻擊──他的撲擊方式 笨拙得很，一點也沒有貓類的優雅，但這不是重點──同時，嘴裡還發出狗一樣的嚎叫。雖然幼貓的嗓音聽起來像是不倫不類的模仿，但這已足夠令布魯斯僵在原地。   
  
哈，太棒了。   
  
克拉克垂下耳朵、拿前腳遮臉，看也不敢看──甚至也不敢猜布魯斯的表情。   
  
倒是這兒唯一的人類，從一開始就坐在高腳椅上的阿爾佛列德對這景象萬分好奇。   
  
「喔，這小傢伙可真有趣。」阿爾佛列德說，彎腰伸手去蹭小貓的頭，並把他抱到膝上撫摸。   
  
這對老人而言是習以為常的動作，但被抱起來那一刻，小貓卻突然全身僵硬緊繃，那只是一瞬間的反應，乍看之下和貓咪突然懸空有的反應極其相似，但布魯斯沒看漏其中的差異。   
  
他突然跳上中島桌，就在阿爾佛列德手肘邊，幾乎是同一時間，小貓朝老人撫摸他的手露出了牙齒。   
  
「你！」布魯斯怒吼一聲撲過去，他落在阿爾佛列德腿上，尾巴一甩把那小渾蛋給趕下老人膝頭。   
  
小貓發出驚喘，落地後扭了幾下才好不容易翻過身，一溜煙躲進克拉克腹部的長毛下，威脅似的低鳴混在受驚的喘息裡。   
  
「布魯斯少爺！」阿爾佛列德攔住了還在齜牙的布魯斯意欲追上的腳步，雙手把貓給圈在懷裡。「你可不能欺負小貓。」   
  
「小康！」克拉克嚇了一跳，躲在他腹部的小貓可憐兮兮露出半張臉來，嗚嗚兩聲像在為自己辯解。   
  
「不准！永遠也不許在我的房子裡對我的人類露牙！知道了嗎，小鬼，再有下次小心我撕了你。」布魯斯咆哮，背上的毛都豎了起來。   
  
小貓既緊張又不甘示弱，看他還有挑釁回去的打算，克拉克索性趴下把他給埋在自己肚子下。   
  
「我很抱歉，B。」克拉克討好地輕甩尾巴看著蝙蝠貓。布魯斯仍在嗖嗖甩動長尾，連阿爾佛列德安撫的手指魔法都沒辦法讓他定下神來。   
  
「你應該要教好他規矩。」布魯斯壓低了聲音。他聽起來仍像個威脅，但克拉克知道那只是聽起來像。   
  
阿爾佛列德的手指用緬因貓最喜歡的方式按摩他的頸部，在那樣的手勢底下布魯斯很難維持他的怒火，克拉克利用這機會快速說道：「他的戒心一直都有點重，他不喜歡接近貓，我知道這有點奇怪，但我們搞不懂為什麼會這樣，而且他不太會說話，我們也問不出他的來歷或他的父母是誰，更別說他為什麼──」克拉克停了一下，嚥下一聲哽咽，「呃，在那個地方。」   
  
布魯斯冷哼，跳下阿爾佛列德的腿。   
  
「再仔細說說。」蝙蝠貓要求。   
  
「好吧。」克拉克說，試著忽略小傢伙在他肚子下的翻滾抓撓，他得想想這該從哪兒說起。   
  
事實上，這一切都很怪，打從他發現這這小傢伙的狀況起，就非常奇怪。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
無論是對克拉克或是超級狗而言，那都是再普通不過的一天。他奔馳在大都會區的街道上，履行他領主的職責為其他狗類或貓類排憂解難。   
  
他覺得吉米對他的身分多多少少有聽到些風聲──街頭上的貓狗造訪中途中心的次數也不少，不管是私下的或是官方的，若柯基從沒聽到個一、兩句謠言那才奇怪。對他三番兩次的頻繁外出，吉米雖然還是一逮到機會就評論他自找麻煩的行為，但從他對自己搖擺小短尾的方式，克拉克還是能看出其中的關心。   
  
「小心一點，大傢伙，他們說最近角落那兒的陰暗處不太安全。」吉米在他今早要出門的時候叮嚀了一句。   
  
克拉克知道這件事。事實上，吉米不知道克拉克早在這消息傳開之前就知道那些生在陰暗小巷子裡的詭異攻擊事件，解決它聽起來正像是大都會領主該做的事情。   
  
當他處理完萊西和她的三隻小狗遇到的問題之後，克拉克在第四街口和火柴馬隆會合。   
  
馬隆是隻體型中等的黑色混種狗，在七街到第十街的無論流浪狗或是家犬裡都頗有威信。他和克拉克是兩年前一個下雨天裡，中途中心被一名機車族敲響大門的時候認識的。   
  
那時馬隆的後腳斷了，雖然之後順利接回，但還是讓他現在跑起來的姿勢有些不自然。混血加跛腳，這是馬隆在中途中心待了半年還是沒找到一個家庭的原因之一。雖然那騎機車的小伙子偶爾會來看他，帶給他一些罐頭還是零食，但他自己也居無定所，負擔不起找隻狗作伴的穩定生活。   
  
馬隆最後決定回到街上，克拉克和他談過後尊重他的決定，馬隆是成年狗了，他有權決定自己接下來的日子怎麼過。   
  
或許是那段時間克拉克對馬隆的幫助，他還挺喜歡克拉克的，也是少數除了正義聯盟成員之外知道克拉克小秘密的大都會街頭狗之一，並且他也不介意偶爾提供一些消息或參與進克拉克的小任務。   
  
「七街的詹姆說他看到那東西，躲在陰影裡襲擊大夥的傢伙。」馬隆說道，他跟在克拉克身旁邊小跑步邊報告。「莉莉的貓崽在八街的廢棄垃圾場那附近發現了那鬼東西，他們正看著。」   
  
「看來我們得加快速度了。」克拉克說，他拉直了尾巴、高高豎起耳朵，從小步跑開始加速。   
  
馬隆立刻追上克拉克的速度。「他說那是隻爬蟲類，他覺得是蛇。」   
  
「蛇？他確定嗎？」克拉克繃緊了，他有點緊張。蛇那東西可不好應付，尤其他們不確定能不能和對方溝通。「大都會區從來沒有出現過蛇。」   
  
「你也知道詹姆，不是百分之百肯定他是不會說的，就算他自己說他不確定，我們也知道他天生就是這個性。」馬隆說。   
  
詹姆是隻德國杜賓，謹慎是他這類品種的天性。   
  
「那麼我們只好希望那隻蛇至少能夠溝通。」克拉克說道。   
  
他有過一次對付蛇的經驗，那是在正義聯盟的一次行動中，克拉克一點也不喜歡冷冰冰的爬蟲類，他們畸形怪異，說話拿腔拿調、故做神祕，好像自認為優於其他族類——而這還是在他們能夠溝通的情況下，大多數爬蟲類說話的方式差異太大，根本無法溝通。   
  
「嗯哼。」馬隆哼哼，表示他對此不抱太大期望。   
  
「而且。」克拉克又補充，「希望那傢伙沒有毒牙。」   
  
馬隆這會抖了兩抖，克拉克不奇怪他有這反應。一條有牙的蛇已經夠難纏的了，更別說一條有牙又有毒的蛇。   
  
他們來到八街廢棄垃圾場巷口的時候，一隻虎斑條紋的混種母貓從路燈上方站起來，她伸了個大大的懶腰，朝這兩隻狗打招呼。「嘿，克拉克。」   
  
「嗨，莉莉。」克拉克坐下，看母貓踏著輕盈的步伐從路燈柱上跳到圍牆頭，她走過來，在圍牆轉角處收起前腳把自己蹲成一個圓。   
  
莉莉和克拉克多少也可以算是不打不相識，那時還是年輕媽媽的她以為這隻大狗想要傷害她的孩子，但事實只是克拉克想問問她院不願意把一窩四隻小貓交給人類撫養。那次之後，莉莉就對克拉克相當感興趣。   
  
「我盯著這兒老半天了，從我的孩子們告訴我這裡有東西開始就在這裡看著，連根鬍鬚的動靜都沒有，不管那裡面有什麼，它肯定都還在那兒。」她說。   
  
「謝謝妳，莉莉。」   
  
母貓愉悅地一甩長尾。「樂意效勞。」   
  
當兩隻狗開始往巷內移動時，莉莉便好奇地跟上，踏著小碎步走在圍牆頭。「那真的是隻蛇嗎？」她問。聲音裡不掩好奇。   
  
「很有可能，所以妳最好後退一些。」克拉克叮嚀。   
  
但貓不知道是不是有把他的話聽進去。莉莉興致盎然地抽動尾巴，雖然沒再前進，但也沒有照克拉克要求的後退。她在圍牆上坐下，把尾巴給繞到身前環好，仔細盯著克拉克邁著謹慎的步履接近牆邊死角的垃圾堆。   
  
在那些廢棄木箱、板材和散發惡臭腥味的包裹下，有對邪惡冰冷的小眼睛正注視這一切。   
  
氣氛相當緊張，兩隻狗的尾巴都被警戒扯得筆直。   
  
克拉克試圖先開啟談話。「如果你能聽得懂的話，我想我們可以談談，但你得先從那兒出來。」   
  
超級狗說完之後等了一會，但他沒有等到任何回應。於是他清清嗓子，決定再試一次。「我不希望有誰受傷。」他聲明。「我只想和平地好好談談，不動牙也不動爪，但如果你......」   
  
他話還沒說完，那堆廢棄箱子底下就傳來一道嘶啞的沙沙聲。馬隆往後退了一步，耳朵都拉平了。克拉克也緊張起來，後頸的毛都豎起一片，他想這條蛇恐怕不是那種可以溝通的類型。   
  
他才剛這麼想，下一秒，一個陰沉沙啞的聲音就從紙箱子底下傳出來。   
  
「告訴你那蠢蛋同伙往後退，愚蠢的哺乳類。」   
  
克拉克不知道該因「原來這傢伙能溝通」而慶幸，還是得擔心更麻煩的「這傢伙一點都不友善，而這很有可能是開打的前兆」問題。最後他決定樂觀一點，先從些無關痛癢的對話開始。   
  
「所以你能說話。」   
  
「不然呢，難道你以為所有生物都像你們溫血種一樣蠢嗎？」那聲音裡充滿譏誚。   
  
克拉克費了點工夫讓自己別去在意蛇話裡不懷善意的暗諷。   
  
「我是這地區的領主。」他說，試圖溫和地表明自己的來意。「我不知道你的名字或你從哪裡來，蛇先生，但你躲在這兒的這段時間對這附近的居民造成了一些困擾，我想你需要給我一些解釋。」   
  
「解釋為了啥。給你藉口行刑嗎？」蛇說，伴隨著吐信的嘶嘶聲。   
  
克拉克覺得自己的神經繃得更緊了。「解釋好讓我們能夠幫助你。」他指出。   
  
「我不喜歡無謂的打鬥，也不希望今天，或是之後有任何族類受傷，我相信你也不想惹麻煩，不然你就不會一連七天都躲在這種地方。如果你讓我們提供協助，我們就能避免這場沒有意義的爭鬥，雖然你這族類在我們這兒還挺少見的，而我也不知道你遇到了什麼問題，但我想我們能找出法子來。」克拉克再強調一句。「不過你還是得先從那兒出來。」   
  
那條蛇發出不以為然的笑聲，聽起來像拿爪子抓地面那樣令狗毛骨悚然。   
  
「你要我出來。」那蛇說。「離開掩蔽處好讓你們確切評估我的威脅。不，我是部會這麼做的，你這蠢才，你或許沒意識到你那漏洞百出的邏輯正洩漏了你齷齪的真實想法，但你騙不了我！偉大的雷克斯．盧瑟！」   
  
克拉克發誓他腦子裡有上百個吐槽點，但他只是不知道該從哪個開始哪個結束所以他才張著嘴卻一聲不吭。顯然，莉莉很想發笑，但她用一個大大的呵欠掩飾住了。真是好女孩，克拉克想，他現在最不需要的就是讓那條蛇再找到什麼理由來一次剛才那種長篇大論，不然超級狗可不能保證他薄弱的神經不會要求他不管三七二十一先開打再說。   
  
「好吧，呃，盧瑟先生。」克拉克試著讓自己聽起來別那麼虛弱並且禮貌一些。「我想你讓我別無選擇，我可不能讓你在那兒繼續對我轄區的居民造成困擾，你要嘛自己出來，否則我就迫不得已得逼你出來了。」   
  
「試試看，蠢才。」蛇嘶聲道，一如克拉克的預料，完全沒有妥協的打算。   
  
於是克拉克開始朝前走去，一步步接近藏著蛇的箱子，並全神貫注以防備蛇的暴起攻擊。   
  
但他沒有等到盧瑟的突襲，而是另一股動靜驚嚇了在場的兩狗一貓，顯然，還包括那條蛇。   
  
「你！安靜！」蛇的嘶吼聲裡有明顯的驚慌失措，不管發生了什麼事，那顯然都不在他的預料範圍內。   
  
接著更出乎他們意料之外的，他們聽到一聲又軟又長的貓叫聲。   
  
第一個反應過來的是母貓莉莉。「他有俘虜！」她跳下安全地帶，尾巴甩動的颼颼作響，全身的毛都蓬起來，危險地拉平了耳朵。「是隻小貓。」有自己族類的幼崽出現在這危險的地方抽走了她所有悠然自在。   
  
克拉克晚母貓幾秒意識到那叫聲的意思，但當他反應過來，超級狗立刻撲向那座紙箱堆，他聽見蛇的威脅嘶叫聲，同一時間馬隆欄住了通往後方鐵絲網的出路。   
  
超級狗爪子一揮拍開權充遮蔽物的紙箱，然後他看到那隻蛇，震驚了大概一秒鐘。   
  
他不知道那算不算蛇，克拉克看過的蛇不多，但他知道他們該長什麼樣子——光滑黏膩的鱗片、繩子一樣又長又平板的身體，克拉克有時候根本搞不清楚他們哪兒是脖子哪兒是肚子哪兒又是尾巴——但這傢伙可不一樣、太不一樣了。   
  
首先他的鱗片看起來又粗又厚，就像人行道上的那些碎石子路，而一圈黑一圈白的花紋刺眼地盤繞在他身上，他應該是圓滑的後腦袋那裡還有一些紅色凸起，活像泡泡的肉瘤附在上面，讓他小小尖尖的三角形頭顱看起來畸形得可以。   
  
他得模樣怪得不行，而且讓克拉克渾身不舒服。   
  
不過他沒有太多空閒去對蛇的外表品頭論足，因為盧瑟在他失去遮蔽物後迅速且不負蛇類狠辣的發動攻擊，他高昂起頭顱給了克拉克一個威脅的撲擊。   
  
克拉克千鈞一髮閃過那明顯有毒的利牙，掀起嘴唇露出牙齒威脅。「你最好安分點，爬蟲！」他咆哮道，眼睛掃視垃圾廠，卻沒發現任何小貓的蹤影。   
  
莉莉在後方焦急地左右踱步，緊盯著這兒的戰局，也不忘回頭搜尋垃圾廠的動靜。她比他們這兒任何狗都要更擔心那隻小貓崽，要是有誰能找到那小傢伙，那也肯定是莉莉。於是克拉克轉過頭來專心對付眼前的威脅。   
  
「你以為你可以威脅我，溫血種。」蛇耀武揚威地吐著信子，左右滑行他又長又危險的身體，猛地在克拉克猝不及防的時候給他來一下子。   
  
克拉克幾次驚險避開他出其不意的突襲，蛇嘴裡的臭氣味讓克拉克心神不寧，他更找不到發動攻擊的機會，蛇的動作要比他靈活而且變化多端。而且這傢伙有毒，他不能冒上挨一口的險把爪子給嵌到他身上。   
  
克拉克不斷後退，而那條蛇看起來越發得意。他犯了個大錯誤，這雷克斯．盧瑟沒他說的那麼偉大。   
  
馬隆從後方接近那傢伙，在剛才的打鬥中這黑狗讓自己保持在蛇的視線範圍外，一方面是盧瑟也只關注克拉克，略了這兒還有另一隻狗。   
  
不過馬隆沒有對付蛇的經驗，他撲向盧瑟卻只在他盤起來的長尾上掃了一爪，蛇吃痛，立刻彈起來改對馬隆發動攻擊。   
  
黑狗發出被嚇著的哀叫，尾巴拉的筆直，耳朵壓平了，身軀也伏得極低，克拉克聽得出來馬隆聲音裡的恐懼要比威脅要多。   
  
他得速戰速決，而現在他佔據了有利位置。   
  
克拉克撲向盧瑟。和馬隆不同的是他有經驗，知道該如何制住一條蛇。他一爪按住蛇盤起的尾巴，同時張嘴咬住靠近頭部下方一些的位置，這能讓那隻蛇無法用尾巴攻擊，而他的利牙也因無法轉動脖子找准目標而無用武之地。這本該萬無一失，但克拉克下嘴的時候避開了盧瑟頸部那一長串紅色肉瘤，它延伸的位置要比克拉克想的還要多一些，他偏離了那個精準的部位，這讓盧瑟有辦法轉動他的頭。   
  
那張散發腥腐臭氣大嘴已經逼到面前了克拉克才意識到危險。差一根毛的距離那條蛇就要咬上他了，但超級狗迅速甩開那條蛇，盧瑟被他拋出好一段距離，正好在鐵絲網邊。馬隆想追上去但遲疑了幾秒，就這空隙讓盧瑟一溜煙竄進鐵絲網下的破洞逃進另一端巷子的陰影裡，而克拉克知道這下子他們追不上了。   
  
「該死！爛牙的冷血種！」馬隆狠狠地罵道，還在對著鐵絲網咆哮。   
  
「我們追不上，他肯定能照到無數個地方躲。」克拉克疲憊地說道。馬隆轉過來，耳朵和尾巴都沮喪地垂下。   
  
「我狠抱歉，我應該可以看好他的，如果他再傷了哪隻狗或貓怎麼辦？」老黑狗說。   
  
「本來就會有意外發生。」克拉克安慰道。「我們得通知各街區的守望手盯緊一點，那傢伙不友善也不介意挑起爭端，我們得盡快再找到他，或至少確認他的行蹤。」他說。   
  
「我馬上去辦。」馬隆說，接著毫不猶豫地轉身離開，他迅捷的行動力顯然與他認為自己在這次行動裡犯下了大錯而希望彌補有關。克拉克希望之後能找個機會和他好好聊聊，讓他知道這不是任何人的錯，意外總是會發生在面對不知底細的危險情況裡，而雷克斯．盧瑟，毫無疑問是其中之一。   
  
克拉克在那時候就下定決心他得去找布魯斯好好聊聊這件事。他沒看過像盧瑟這種蛇，但他肯定布魯斯能為他找出一些解釋來，有鑑於蝙蝠貓肯定應付過比超級狗還多的蛇類、爬蟲類之類的危險傢伙，高譚區可不缺這些鬼祟份子。   
  
那時他還沒想自己會遇上這麼個小麻煩——至少和雷克斯．盧瑟相比。   
  
但就在馬隆後腳剛離開巷子，一直關注著紙箱堆的莉莉突然發出一聲被激怒又無可奈何的細細叫聲。   
  
克拉克這才猛然想起在那堆被盧瑟當作自己堡壘的舊紙箱堆裡還埋著一隻幼崽的事情，顯然在他們專心對付那條蛇時，莉莉正試圖把那隻小貓救出來。   
  
他回頭看，發現莉莉已經壓低了身體，怒張的鬍鬚顯示她的憤怒，而在一小片木板與其他亂七八糟雜物堆積的陰影下，有個小小身影正揮舞著爪子。   
  
「你這愚蠢的小傢伙！我是想幫你從那兒出來！」莉莉喊，但那小影子毫不領情，又揮了一爪在莉莉湊近的鼻子上。   
  
「我不管了！你最好在那兒自生自滅算了！」母貓甩動尾巴往後退。然後轉身就打算離開，臨走前她還給了克拉克氣急敗壞又受傷的一眼，然後利落地跳上圍牆，甩著尾巴消失在轉角處。   
  
而木板底下那小傢伙還在瑟瑟發抖，克拉克聽得見他激烈的喘息。   
  
「嘿，夥計，我知道你有點擔心，但相信我，出來會讓你感覺更好。」他說，仔細地壓低身體，幾乎都是趴著了，並且用這艱難的姿勢往前移動到足夠靠近那小東西又不至於近得讓他感覺威脅。   
  
那隻小貓仍然在哈氣，於是克拉克把自己的頭擱在前腳上，用這姿勢讓他舒服一些，克拉克有預感這會是個很長的說服任務。   
  
「我不會傷害你的，好嗎？看看，我不會亂動。」克拉克輕聲誘哄。   
  
過了一段安靜的時間，小貓的喘息聲似乎終於緩和了些。他粉嫩的鼻子探出陰影外，左右嗅嗅。   
  
「雷、雷克斯？」幼貓軟綿綿的聲音裡多少還能聽得出這個詞，而且充滿了期待和謹慎。克拉克有點意外，還有非常多的疑惑。他們原本以為這小貓是被蛇給抓到或帶到這裡——過程怎麼想都怎麼不可能友善——但也許這小貓是和那條蛇一道的？   
  
這樣想讓克拉克全身都不自在起來，他怎麼也沒辦法把一條冰冷的蛇類和幼貓聯想在一起，他們是在哪碰上的？   
  
但即使如此，克拉克還是沒打算過度刺激小貓。他溫柔地說：「他不在這裡。他離開一會，想也許你會願意跟我待在一起。」   
  
「帶——待擠......」那生又又發出語意不明的軟糊糊詞語，克拉克悄悄在心裡嘆了口氣，這小貓連話都說不好，他可能真的沒多大，至少是那種不能把他放在這兒因為他肯定活不了一天的大小。   
  
「待在一起。」克拉克說。一個字一個字說得又緩又慢。「就像跟雷克斯。」儘管這比喻讓他打了個冷戰，克拉克還是撐了下來。   
  
「雷克斯......」小貓又說。這個名字聽起來是他最熟悉的字眼。   
  
不管怎麼樣，那小傢伙終於一扭一扭地從遮蔽物下爬出來。克拉克一眼看到他的大小就推測他至少也有四個月大，照理來說，這年紀的小貓應該都能夠口齒清晰地說些簡單的句子，他想知道是什麼原因讓這幼崽的聲音聽起來就像他還不滿一個月。   
  
但幸運的是他似乎步向對莉莉那樣對克拉克這麼排斥，他搖搖晃晃走到克拉克鼻子旁邊，用冰冰涼涼的小鼻子碰碰他，接著一屁股坐下。   
  
就在克拉克以為一切大概沒什麼大問題的時候。   
  
那隻有黑白乳牛斑紋的小貓突然昂起脖子，仰天發出一聲長長的嚎叫。   
  
是的。   
  
長長的。   
  
狗一樣的嚎叫。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「哈。」聽完這一連串鬧劇，布魯斯發出一道哼氣似的笑聲。阿爾佛列德已經站往流理台那兒清理今日需要洗潔的杯盤，在這裡的現在只剩下布魯斯、克拉克，以及那隻作為話題中心角色的小貓小康。   
  
「可以想像你有多驚慌失措。」他嘲笑道。   
  
「我不知道該怎麼做。」克拉克坦承。他肯定是真的無計可施，他甚至連布魯斯的嘲諷都沒怎麼理會。「我第一次遇到這情況。」   
  
回想起他帶著小貓回到中途中心——他當時沒辦法找到任何一隻可以托付小貓的母貓，又不放心把他單獨留在那一段時間好讓他去找個後援。但他把小康帶回去之後造成的災難簡直就是史詩等級的。   
  
「他對所有靠近他的貓生氣，而且用一種——呃，狗的方式打架，他抓傷了兩名志工，他們只是試圖把他抱起來並為他清理身體，他身上全都是跳蚤。」克拉克回憶起那時的雞飛狗跳，還有小貓每段時間就要來一回嚇傻所有同伴的嚎叫，好像他認為那樣的方式再自然不過似的，而那可嚇傻了吉米，柯基甚至拒絕承認這隻小貓崽是隻貓。他以為他是某種新品種的動物，而貓兒們也對他滿是敵意。   
  
「但我不知道為什麼，他對我特別親近。他對狗比較不會那麼有敵意，但他只讓我靠近他。」克拉克這麼說時聲音裡充滿某種軟綿綿的情緒。「我不知道是不是因為我在垃圾場那兒哄他時說的話。」   
  
不過他依然很擔心。除了小貓的居住問題之外，他更煩惱他的來歷。   
  
「怎麼，你以為一隻和爬蟲一起混、渾身髒兮兮的混種小貓會是哪家富豪貴族捧在爪子裡的小王子？」布魯斯的諷刺越來越犀利，這回克拉克終於有了些反應，卻不是布魯斯預期的。   
  
他重新趴回去，這時候那隻被克拉克稱為小康的小貓早已從大狗的肚腹下逃出來，現在正試著攀著大狗蓬鬆柔軟的長毛爬上他的背。小貓的前腳還不是那麼有力，有時會一個不小心往下滑一些，之後才又顫悠悠地重新勾上去。這過程中不知輕重的小傢伙免不了伸爪子，但克拉克對此並不怎麼在意的容忍他，任那小傢伙弄痛他。   
  
布魯斯知道克拉克厚重的毛髮和他的粗皮膚讓他能抵擋得住大部分生物的抓咬，有時候他也挺遲鈍的。但小貓的確弄痛他了，布魯斯能從克拉克每次耳朵的抽動裡讀出來。   
  
「不管是混種還是純種，也許都有誰在背後為他擔心，而且我想搞清楚他為什麼會和一條蛇混在一起，還有他那些奇妙的習慣。」克拉克說。小貓這會已經爬到他頭上，開始抓咬他的耳朵玩。   
  
「嘿，小康，會痛。」克拉克邊溫聲叮嚀，邊把耳朵給壓扁了藏到毛下。   
  
那隻小貓抽抽鼻子，好像聽懂了克拉克的意思。「痛，壞。」他說，打了個大大的顫抖，好像有什麼下意識讓他緊張的東西。小傢伙這會一下子安靜下來，順著克拉克的脖子滑到他雙肩中間的那一塊凹陷，就這麼攤在那兒把自己埋進大狗柔軟的毛裡。   
  
克拉克怎麼看怎麼慈愛。布魯斯瞪了那情景一眼，趴下來大大打個呵欠。   
  
「那麼你可以放心，他恐怕沒有家。」   
  
克拉克看起來像是被這個念頭嚇到了似的。「什麼？！」   
  
「很明顯。」布魯斯只這麼回了一句，看起來不是很想多說，但克拉克可不會妥協。   
  
「B。」他喊。「告訴我怎麼回事，為什麼你那麼說？」   
  
布魯斯看了他一眼，他有些猶豫。但就算如此，在克拉克堅決的眼神裡，蝙蝠貓還是開口了。「我們稱這狀況叫認知錯亂。我猜他大概以為自己是一隻狗，於是照著狗的樣子吃飯、照著狗的樣子玩和叫。」   
  
「這是怎麼發生的？我是說——這有可能嗎？」克拉克看起來又憂慮又焦躁。   
  
「有些本能打從我們出生起就刻在我們腦子裡，有些則不，克拉克。它們得靠後天學習，而身邊缺乏同類夥伴對成長期的幼崽來說從來都不是好事，幼崽會選擇模仿其他族類的行為，有時候後天模仿連本能都能扭曲。比如說，他一出生就被遺棄——別擺出那表情，讓母親不得不丟下幼崽的情況多的是，這在高譚很常見，也許大都會不，但它總會發生。」堵住了超級狗本來想要插話的行為，布魯斯繼續往下說。「如果他一出生就沒了母親也沒有兄弟姊妹，在別的族類族群裡長大，他很多行為會自然模仿其他族類。我想他恐怕打從能記事起就只和狗待在一起，所以他說話也說不靈巧。」   
  
「這習慣有辦法調整嗎？」克拉克問。   
  
「小貓的記憶時間很短暫，壞習慣也很容易改正。只要讓他多和其他貓相處多少能改善一些。他只是有些行為習慣了像隻狗，本質上還是貓類。」布魯斯邊說著邊瞄向躺在克拉克背脊上現在已經睡得香沉的小貓，現在他在他這年紀需要的短暫睡眠裡不住踢腿的模樣看起來和普通的小貓沒兩樣。   
  
即使這是隻混血小貓，小康也是隻漂亮的小貓，他的臉是全白的，只有耳朵尖端和下左邊頰側點綴有黑色花紋。精緻標準的倒三角臉和他略短又方正的嘴形顯示他的雙親裡至少有一方具有優秀血統，他會是隻聰明的小貓——而總有原因讓這隻小貓變成他如今這貓不貓狗不狗的怪模樣。   
  
現在，布魯斯也開始對這整件事產生好奇了。   
  
「但你說你找到他的時候他跟隻蛇混在一起。」布魯斯說。   
  
「是這樣沒錯，這也是我的另一個問題。」克拉克一說到那條蛇就渾身不自在。他把自稱是雷克斯．盧瑟的蛇類特徵告訴布魯斯。後者瞇著眼露出蝙蝠貓的表情，好一陣子沒有開口。   
  
「你知道那種類的蛇嗎？我是說——我沒看過太多蛇......我想那也許是哪種罕見品種，也許你會知道——」克拉克開始喋喋不休，直到布魯斯用一句冷冰冰的「不，我不知道」讓他住嘴。   
  
克拉克沮喪起來。「好吧，我本來以為你會知道。」他趴下來，躺在他肩背上的小康因他突然低頭而滑了下來，幼貓背部著地，翻著雪白柔軟的肚皮，還暈暈乎乎地不知道包裹著自己的柔軟長毛怎麼消失了，四腳亂蹬了好一陣子才又翻回來。   
  
布魯斯瞪著幼貓笨拙的動作，眼神銳利，讓克拉克一下子有點緊張。「怎麼了，B？」   
  
「沒什麼。」布魯斯說，停了會又問：「你怎麼叫他小康？那是他的名字？」   
  
克拉克甩甩尾巴。「不是，找到他的時候他前腳上套著個藍色的環。」他說：「有點像瓊恩家醫院裡的那種，不過它不好弄開，上面也沒寫著類似名字的東西，只有幾個人類字母和數字，KON2074，我不知道該怎麼叫他，就直接翻過來當他的名字。幸好這小傢伙多少還能接受。」他邊說邊用尾巴逗弄小貓。   
  
「有什麼問題嗎？」克拉克問。   
  
「沒什麼特別的。」布魯斯說，有點高深莫測的含意。每當他用這種調調說話，就代表了他一定有些想法，不過與蝙蝠貓相當熟悉的超級狗知道這時候他更不會透露半點消息，除非等B弄清楚一切。   
  
「好吧，如果你有什麼消息了，請務必讓我知道。」說著，克拉克從趴姿起身，伸了伸腿腳。小康被他突然的動作嚇了一跳，一溜煙竄到克拉克肚子下方躲好，把自己圈成一團瑟瑟發抖。   
  
「喔，小康。」克拉克憐愛地叫道，讓到一邊去重新趴下，好讓小貓順著他的身側爬到他背上。   
  
布魯斯著他這副對幼崽呵護溺愛的模樣，忍不住噴了兩聲氣。「你可真是個盡責的保父，克拉克。」   
  
對他這番調侃，克拉克倒是回答得非常認真。「他不信任任何同類，布魯斯，他只有我了，我覺得我有義務照顧好他。」   
  
布魯斯哼了哼，漫步跳到高台上好整以暇地趴下，懶洋洋地瞇起眼睛。   
  
克拉克知道這是他送客的意思，早已習慣蝙蝠貓肢體語言的超級狗不以為意，他禮貌地道別，輕吠一聲通知阿爾佛列德為他開門。   
  
注視那一狗一貓的背影離開後門，布魯斯大大打了個呵欠，把頭埋在前腳繞成的圓裡閉目睡覺。既然他晚一點還有其他任務，那麼他就值得在這春光明媚的下午好好睡場午覺。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
帶著小康離開阿爾佛列德房子後巷時，克拉克不得不承認他有點小遺憾，但他相信一切都會好起來的。   
  
他不意外B對小康的反應，但好消息是雖然蝙蝠貓嘴上什麼也沒說，從他的問題與神態，克拉克知道他會願意幫這個忙。蝙蝠貓從沒拒絕過貓類的求援，就算小康來自大都會區——呃，好吧，事實上他們都不知道他到底確切地來自哪一區，也有可能他根本就不是來自本市——克拉克也知道他不會袖手旁觀。   
  
遲早他們能知道小康的身世，還有那隻蛇。   
  
但那隻蛇。這才是克拉克現在更關心的問題。   
  
先不論他的怪異外表以及可能與小康身世的關係，讓一條有毒的危險蛇類在大都會區裡遊蕩都是件非得留心不可的事。前天馬隆已經把消息傳給各街區的守望者，他們說，街上的貓狗已經組織好了全天候的監視網，但一天過去了，還是沒有好消息傳來，克拉克越發擔心，不過在找到那條蛇的行蹤之前他也做不了什麼。   
  
況且他還得顧著小康。   
  
中途中心未滿一歲的幼貓通常都會睡在老太太房間裡的貓籠裡，他們太小，很可能需要臨時照護。但一入夜，小康就會開始拿腦袋撞籠子門，第一天晚上經歷了一場驚慌後，老太太發現如果克拉克在房間裡會讓小康安心一些，能夠睡點覺，於是，這兩天一到睡覺時間，克拉克就得跟著老太太一起進房，而這樣一來要半夜溜出去就變得不太可能。   
  
幸虧最近聯盟裡沒有需要超級狗出現的任務，他可以放個小假。不過要是出現任務就糟糕了，克拉克想著，也許他該從今天回去就試試B告訴他的方法。   
  
克拉克心裡好幾件事在打轉，要不是小康突然扯了他脖子上的毛一下，他都差點要忘記身上還載著個小傢伙。   
  
「趴吧！趴吧！」小貓口齒不清地喊，克拉克看不見他在幹麼，但從他脖子那裡的動靜他相信小康正試著站起來好拉長身體。克拉克朝前方天空望去，看見兩隻麻雀掠過巷子上空。   
  
「喔，是麻雀。」克拉克說。他記得昨天在中途中心的窗邊，第一次看到鳥的小康不知道那是什麼，只會模仿他們的振翅聲。   
  
「趴吧！」   
  
「是麻雀，小康，那是一種鳥，記得嗎？我昨天教過你的。鳥，會飛。」克拉克慢慢說。   
  
麻雀飛遠，小貓又滑回原來的位置。克拉克放慢速度好讓他穩穩坐好，才又開始小跑步。   
  
「趴吧！法趴！」小康趴在他頸後暖洋洋的叫，重複同樣的發音，試圖想重現克拉克說的那些話。「法趴！法！ㄈㄟ！」   
  
「是，飛，小康。」克拉克終於聽出他再說什麼了。幼貓似乎對大狗給予的讚美很高興。他暖洋洋貼著克拉克後頸的小身體開始規律地震動，克拉克聽見他肚子裡傳來的小小咕嚕聲，又滿足又柔軟，那讓他一部份的心也跟著軟下來了。   
  
「嘿，小康。」超級狗輕聲提議。「你想飛嗎？我們可以飛飛看。」   
  
「飛！」幼貓喊。   
  
「你想飛嗎？」   
  
「飛！飛飛！」幼貓抓著克拉克的後頸，後腿激動地蹬起來。   
  
「好、好。」克拉克輕聲笑，停下腳步讓小貓坐好。「坐穩了，小康，我們要開始飛嘍！」   
  
語畢，克拉克開始一路飛奔，他穿過人行道、路旁花叢與行道樹，在行人腳旁穿行，聽見一聲聲驚呼偶爾伴隨著大罵。   
  
但克拉克毫不在意，因為他聽見身上小貓興奮的喘氣和細細叫聲，感覺他溫暖身體的呼嚕鼓動和小貓抓進自己毛髮裡的稚嫩爪子，那沉甸甸的幼小生命就攀在他身上，是個不容放下的責任和陪伴。


	2. Chapter 2

_人類是種怪異的生物，只要這麼說，絕大多數同類——其實就連非同類都會贊同。但當我這麼說的時候，其實並不是貶意，我相信這一點就不為大多數族類贊同了。_  
  
 _不過我仍然確信這一點，我們沒有辦法以一般的標準來討論人類的位階，如羚羊憎恨獅子、老鼠憎恨貓，體型小的族類該躲避體型大的族類，而食草族類永遠與食肉族類無法共存，在這些循環裡，人類的存在怪得我們無法歸類其位置。_  
  
 _他們加害其他族類有時並非為了取食，但他們卻又保護甚至與他們不同族類的生物，而有時，加害與保護同時並存於一種族類身上。_  
  
 _這很詭異。不過這就是人類。_  
  
 _有時我想，也許矛盾與搖擺不定就是這類兩腳生物的本性，他們自認與眾不同，把自己想得很大，以為大得可以包覆全世界，實際上卻和一隻紅毛猩猩差不多。_  
  
 _他們總是如此，所以才矛盾，所以才令其他族類著迷。_  
  
  
  
  
  
瓊恩花了很長一段時間才稍微學會接受撫摸這件事，讓一個人類的手慢慢撫過他的皮膚一直都不是什麼舒服的事情，就算是現在這也不過變得多少可忍受，他從沒真正喜歡過它。  
  
幸好他的外表不像他那全身長滿毛的其他表親同類，容易吸引人類去摸摸逗弄他們，多半，這些人對他毛髮稀疏的外表都是投以奇異與驚怪的眼神，就算他們知道他的血統，他們也對伸出手來撫摸一隻貓沒有毛髮保護的皮膚感到猶豫。這對瓊恩來說也是件好事。  
  
但他卻非常喜歡趴在人類的膝頭上與他們近距離接觸，讓自己沉甸甸地感覺到另一個生物挨得近的體溫讓他覺得很舒服，不同於貓或狗的毛讓他敏感的皮膚發癢，人類的皮膚和他自己的觸感很像，當然還有瓷磚地板也是他的最愛。  
  
此刻，瓊恩趴在他的人類身上，她身上乾淨的肥皂氣味和她用棉棒溫柔清潔他耳朵汙垢的動作令他昏昏欲睡，他甚至可能真的打了一小會盹。  
  
「好啦，瓊，親愛的，你看起來真的很想睡覺。」她說，把棉棒丟進垃圾桶裡。瓊恩抖了抖耳朵，在她膝上站起來伸展爪子。他只有在剛剪過爪子時會放任自己這麼作，不然很容易抓痛她，他一直都很注意這些小細節。  
  
「你想睡覺嗎？瓊恩？」她在他跳到櫃台上趴下來的時候說，從櫃台後面走出來，按下那個紅色開關，玻璃門外的鐵捲門開始嘎嘎地往下放，直到完全阻隔了醫院和外頭的人行道。  
  
他看著她過去鎖上門，在關掉燈之前往他這兒看過來。「你該去睡了，瓊恩，還是你今晚想多在一樓這兒待一會？」  
  
瓊恩在櫃台上伸了個懶腰，然候把自己團成一圈，算是表達了他的回答。「如果這樣的話會比較好。」他說。他知道自己的聲音在人類聽來不過是聲長長的「喵喔」，但他的人類懂，他不知道為什麼但她有時候表現得就像她懂得瓊恩每一句話的意思，這也是為什麼他有時總習慣解釋自己的行為而不是像其他在人類家庭裡的同類那樣就直接做了。  
  
B，蝙蝠貓，他那神祕的朋友也同樣有這習慣。知道自己不是唯一這麼做的讓瓊恩感覺好過一些。他從來都不喜歡特異獨行。  
  
「好吧，如果你想在樓下待一會的話，我會為你留著小門。」他的人類說道，關上前門的燈，脫下白袍掛進衣櫃裡，邊打呵欠邊伸著懶腰，走到通往二樓宿舍的門前。今晚她負責值夜留守，而醫院裡總是有留著一個房間供值夜醫師過夜的地方。  
  
她關上一樓最後的燈，關上門，但把門板下頭的貓門打開。等到腳步聲遠去，唯一從那小門裡傳來的燈光也熄滅了，整個空間陷入黑暗裡，令人安心的黑暗，只有裡頭住院病房的空調低沉的運轉聲。  
  
瓊恩趴下來，閉著眼睛養會神，沒過多久她就聽到後頭靠巷子的那扇氣窗傳來喀啦喀啦的聲響。  
  
他的客人來了。  
  
史芬克斯貓一直到夜半來客走到櫃台前的時候才睜開眼。那雙像兩簇火炬似的金黃色雙眼銳利地看著面前穿盔戴甲的蝙蝠貓。「晚安，蝙蝠貓。」  
  
「晚安，瓊恩。」布魯斯跳上櫃台，在一疊廣告傳單上坐下。他細心地留意到那是瓊恩為他準備的，他總是照看著醫院裡的整潔。  
  
「我接到你的訊息，你說你需要緊急諮詢。」瓊恩說：「有什麼緊急情況嗎？」  
  
「和聯盟無關。」布魯斯看起來有點遲疑，也有點神經質。瓊恩心裡暗暗對此產生好奇，他認識的蝙蝠貓很少表現得如此坐立不安。  
  
「喔。」他哼哼。「我一樣很樂意為你提供諮詢服務。」  
  
「很好。」蝙蝠貓乾巴巴地說。「我假設你已經知道超級狗那兒收容了一隻小貓。」  
  
「他在中途中心安家，他總是收容小貓。」瓊恩歪歪頭。「是隻多特別的小貓？」  
  
「把自己當成狗的小貓。」布魯斯說。  
  
「嗯哼，我知道了。」史芬克斯貓故作無辜地點點頭。  
  
「瓊恩。」  
  
「好啦，一隻認知障礙的小貓。」瓊恩輕盈地收起惡作劇的口吻。「我想這情況你遇過不少，何必特別來找我？」  
  
「......」蝙蝠貓沉默一會，思考自己該怎麼說這件事。「他帶那隻小貓到我的地盤，而我——看到一些東西。」  
  
瓊恩坐正起來，蝙蝠貓的態度讓他疑惑也意識到事情恐怕沒那麼簡單。  
  
「他的前腳內側，靠近胸口那塊皮膚上有被剃毛的痕跡。」布魯斯輕聲說。  
  
而他話裡的內容令瓊恩感到呼吸困難。  
  
「那裡有針孔，瓊恩。在所有我見過的案例裡，只有你和他有同樣的痕跡。」說到這兒，蝙蝠貓稍微停一下，給他面前看起來有些僵硬緊張的同類一點空間。「克拉克還提到他的名牌，你說的那種名牌，有編號還有人類字母的那種。」  
  
瓊恩喘了點氣，他的鬍鬚顫抖著往兩旁伸。「有點像醫院用的，但更牢固，不是紙？」  
  
「他是那麼說的。」布魯斯點頭。「有任何想法嗎？」  
  
「除了那小傢伙也許和我來自同一個地方，我想沒有。」瓊恩說。他看起來在故作鎮定，但他迴避的眼神洩漏了這一點。「我不敢相信。」  
  
「我以為你會很高興聽到這件事。」布魯斯靠近他一點，用鼻子友善地碰碰瓊恩的鼻子，他知道史芬克斯貓不喜歡其他貓的毛碰到他的皮膚，但鼻頭上的輕觸總會令他安心一些。「我們一直都想試著找出關押你的實驗室，但他們藏得太好了，這可能是我們唯一的線索。」  
  
「我知道你的意思，布魯斯，我的朋友。我只是......很難談論這些，但別太擔心我，多說說那小傢伙的事。」  
  
「很好。」布魯斯擺了擺尾巴，讓自己聽起來盡量冷靜。「克拉克還提到蛇。」  
  
「蛇？」  
  
「那小貓被發現的時候和一隻蛇在一起。黑白斑紋，腦後有紅色的瘤。克拉克肯定他有毒。」  
  
瓊恩瑟縮了一下。「喔，我的天，一隻毒蛇在大都會區遊蕩？」  
  
「我們都很擔心。」布魯斯同意這一點。「不過克拉克會解決這個的。我更想知道你對那條蛇有沒有什麼認知，喔，他說他叫做雷克斯．盧瑟。」  
  
史芬克斯貓想了想，搖搖頭。「恐怕我不太清楚。在那兒所有族類都被分開管理，我確定那兒會有蛇和其他爬蟲類，但我從沒見過他們。貓和狗會被擺在一起做實驗，但不會和爬蟲類一起，我恐怕幫不上太多忙。」  
  
「那麼品種呢？你聽過這類品種嗎？」布魯斯仍抱著些許希望，但瓊恩的搖頭讓他拋棄了它。「好吧，看來克拉克得自己對那未知生物了。」蝙蝠貓說道，聽起來可不怎麼高興。  
  
不過瓊恩現在還有更想關心的。「你打算怎麼辦？一隻有認知錯亂問題的小貓可能無法回答你的問題，這條線索能用嗎？」  
  
「我有些打算。」蝙蝠貓說。說到追蹤——這可是他的專業領域。「一條顯眼的蛇帶著隻連走路都有問題的小貓能跑多遠？，排除他們是從市外來的可能——這和我們之前調查的線索符合，這範圍是可以預估的，那處實驗室可能在大都會區裡面，羅賓們會注意所有我劃出來的區域，我們總會逮到他們。」  
  
瓊恩邊聽邊點頭，不過同時他意識到這計畫裡唯一的問題。「你不打算尋求克拉克的幫助。」他僅僅是點出這個事實而非疑問。  
  
所以布魯斯也不打算隱瞞。「不。他還得應付那條蛇和那隻小貓，這是我們自己的事。」  
  
「但他是大都會區的領主。」瓊恩指出。  
  
布魯斯並未因此動搖。他沒有回答，但史芬克斯貓看出了端倪。「這沒那麼簡單，不是嗎？你是因為別的原因不想讓他加入。」  
  
蝙蝠貓不打算就此多談。「有了消息我會讓你知道。」他說，站起來活動了會筋骨，然後跳下櫃台。  
  
但他才剛落地，震耳欲聾的門鈴聲突然大響起來，嚇了瓊恩好大一跳，布魯斯也手足無措地僵在原地。  
  
「發生了什麼事？！」從未見過這等陣仗的蝙蝠貓一下子不知該如何是好。  
  
在店裡住院區的其他貓狗被這突如其來的聲響給嚇醒之後的一通亂吠亂叫裡，瓊恩急匆匆爬起來。  
  
「是夜間急診。」他說。果不其然，沒過多久樓梯那兒就響起霹哩啪啦的腳步聲。  
  
布魯斯在留守醫生衝下來一把拍開鐵捲門開關的時候溜進前方候診區椅子的陰影裡，把自己安靜地藏好。  
  
「發生什麼事了？」醫生迎著驚慌失措地闖進來的人類問。而出乎布魯斯和瓊恩意料之外的，他們聽見克拉克住處的那個中途中心老太太的聲音。  
  
「他被蛇咬了，是隻毒蛇！」老太太哭喊著。  
  
他們看見一具毛茸茸的龐大身體被扛上診療台——那是奄奄一息的超級狗。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「嘿、嘿，小傢伙，你應該在這裡上廁所。」一發現小康打算在牆角抬腿尿尿，克拉克連忙把他叼到專給他準備的貓沙盆裡去。  
  
小貓不明究裡地瞅著大狗，似乎覺得腳下這堆鬆軟的沙子非常奇怪，但大狗又守在邊上不准他離開，一時不知該如何是好。他就這麼杵著，直到克拉克用鼻子推推他。「快啊，你不是要尿尿嗎？」  
  
小貓抖了兩下身體，終於耐不住尿意在沙盆裡上了廁所——雖然還是高抬著一邊後腿噴在盆子角落，但他至少用了貓沙盆。克拉克欣慰地想。  
  
解決完生理需求，小康用後腿把沙子撥了兩下，踏出盆外開始繞著克拉克的尾巴跑。  
  
他對移動物品的追逐興趣和一般小貓差不多，這大概是他全身上下最像貓的部分了，克拉克樂意為他保留這習慣，就算這代表他得貢獻他的尾巴讓小貓當玩具抓咬。  
  
「我的天，克拉克，你簡直一點犬類的尊嚴都沒有了。」從樓上下來在大廳看到這一幕的吉米如此評論道。  
  
「喔，嗨，吉米。我以為你還在吃飯。」克拉克友善地打著招呼。  
  
「我早吃完啦，下來看看你為什麼還不回房間去。」柯基坐在樓梯上，抬腿搔搔耳朵。  
  
小康聽到聲音，翻個身坐起來，盯著柯基直瞧。  
  
「嘿，看什麼看，小傢伙。」吉米聽起來雖兇，但語氣裡是掩不住的興致。他看幼貓朝自己跑來，試著想要攀上樓梯去抓柯基晃動的尾巴，但每次嘗試都歪歪扭扭地滑倒在地，又扭著小身體鍥而不捨的爬起來挑戰。「你還真是個固執的小傢伙。」柯基說。  
  
克拉克在旁邊看著他們玩，稍微趴下來休息一會。柯基瞧瞧他，突然問：「你打算留他到什麼時候？」  
  
「到他長大為止。」克拉克說。  
  
吉米點點頭。「我聽老太太說也大概是這個意思。」  
  
「你聽說了？」克拉克抬起一邊耳朵注意著。吉米總是有許多門路能打聽到這兒人類對貓狗去留的處置。  
  
「她覺得以他這習慣很難找到個好家，除非他能改掉，而且——」柯基說著，故意拉長語調。「她大概覺得你和這小崽子這麼親很好玩。」  
  
克拉克哼哼一聲，又趴回去。「我還是希望能幫他找個貓的伴，他得學著用貓的方式生活，那對他比較好。」  
  
「真的？為什麼我聽起來覺得你沒那麼真心。」  
  
「我是真的這麼想。」克拉克委屈道。當然，他承認，要是小康以後不再那麼黏他了，他肯定也會有一點點失落的——就一點點。  
  
「好吧，你說是就是嘍，但我怎麼覺得你只要一攪上貓的事情就沒有理智了呢？」吉米如此評價。「你可是狗。」  
  
對此克拉克不予置評，吉米說過太多這類的話了。但對克拉克而言，他不覺得事情有需要分得這麼開。  
  
小康再次試圖撲上樓梯台階，這回他成功把自己的小爪子給掛上去，蹬著後腿眼看就要爬上去了，吉米卻一甩尾巴把他拍開，背部著地的小貓沒有受到太大傷害，只是軟綿綿的倒在地上然後揮舞四肢試著重新爬起來。  
  
克拉克發現他的動作有些遲緩，最後他根本不打算讓自己站起來了。幼貓就這麼躺在地上，大大地打了個呵欠，眼睛矇矓地慢慢閉上。  
  
「他累了。」克拉克說，站起身走過來，用鼻頭輕輕推著小貓。「嘿，小康，想睡覺了嗎？」  
  
「好吧，小纏人精睡著了，我想你可以去找老太太，她在樓上的起居室裡織毛線，我希望她搞的那怪東西不是要給我穿的。」吉米一想到去年聖誕節時人類硬要套在他身上的鬼東西就渾身不舒服。  
  
但克拉克根本沒聽他說什麼，他只是溫柔地用鼻頭搔搔小貓的肚子。「來吧，小康，我們回房間睡。」  
  
睏得眼睛都睜不太開的小貓終於搖搖晃晃地翻回正面，讓克拉克叼著他一路拎回二樓去。老太太的房門沒關，克拉克把小貓放在自己的臨時窩上，接著輕吠兩聲喚來人類的注意。  
  
老太太過了一會才從起居室走回房間，看見大狗端坐在他自己那塊乳牛軟墊旁邊，墊子上躺著一隻睡得四腳朝天的小貓。一見她進來，克拉克就輕吠兩聲，爪子拍拍小貓自己的籠子。籠子門是關著的，狗狗自己弄不開。  
  
「你真是個好狗爸爸，克拉克。」老太太說，聲音裡滿是因這情形而起的慈愛。她過去打開門拴，讓克拉克把小貓給叼進去，安頓在他自己的軟墊上。  
  
在籠門鎖上的那一刻，小康的眼睛睜開一條小縫，一發現自己待在籠子裡就什麼睡意也沒有了，他一個翻身爬起來，看見克拉克就趴在籠子邊才放鬆下來。  
  
「克啊。」他細細軟軟地叫著，挪動小小的身體往克拉克這個方向靠來，挨著籠邊又趴下去。  
  
「是的，小康，我在這裡呢。」克拉克隔著籠子蹭蹭小貓露出來的皮毛。  
  
小貓對籠子表現的相當恐懼，可他一進了籠子就不想出來，出來了又很討厭進去。他可能對籠子有陰影，老太太和過來出診的醫生曾經討論過這些事，克拉克不太清楚是什麼原因造成的，可能他常被關在籠子裡，每次出來都會挨打，有一些最後被送到中途中心的狗狗貓貓都有這問題，但小康不像被虐待過的樣子。  
  
「好啦，你們兩個安靜睡覺吧。」老太太說完，關上了房裡的燈。她打算再回起居室裡去把剩下的作品完成，於是她給房間門留了一條小縫。  
  
克拉克在籠子邊趴下，他也累了，今天早上巡邏、下午帶小康去找B，又陪貓玩了一整個晚上，他覺得自己真該好好睡個覺。  
  
超級狗打了個大大的呵欠，伸伸前腳，然後在自己的墊子上趴下來圈成一團，挨著小康的籠子，慢慢閉上眼睛。  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉克是被一串細小雜音從黑沉的夢境裡拽出來的，那時候他還以為是什麼機器運轉的聲音，還是摩托車半夜經過後巷。克拉克沒怎麼在意，他只是翻個身繼續睡，而在他翻身的時候，那聲音也消失了，所以他更沒在意。  
  
沒過多久，一股奇異的腥臭味鑽進他的鼻子把他又從夢中扯回來，帶著血味的腥臭，又黏膩又冰冷。  
  
那聲音再次響起，這回近得可以，就在他身邊、小康的籠子那兒。  
  
「你得跟我走！蠢蛋！你待在這兒被那些愚蠢的溫血動物還有邪惡的人類腐蝕了心智，他們可不會友善地對你！」  
  
那些嘶嘶聲組成一串句子，間或還有小貓細軟委屈的叫聲。  
  
「你這蠢蛋，他們會抓住你——喔，別忘了你已經被抓住了！看看這籠子，他們把你關進籠子裡！我們好不容易逃出來，你卻讓他們把你再關進籠子裡！你難道忘了嗎？人類是怎麼對我們的，你忘記了痛！」  
  
「痛......痛......」軟綿綿的叫聲組合成一個扭曲且充滿恐懼的詞，那是小康的聲音。克拉克在昏沉中認了出來。  
  
小康！  
  
這念頭撞進腦中的時候克拉克猛一個翻身站起來，朝聲音來處猛齜牙。就著窗外映進的薄薄月光，克拉克看見了那名不速之客。  
  
「是你！」  
  
在黑暗裡那對閃閃發光的黃色邪惡眼睛直直瞪著克拉克，鮮紅的肉瘤和從那張腥臭嘴裡探出的蛇信都透著惡毒敵意。  
  
「你是怎麼進來的！」克拉克壓低身體、蓄勢待發，喉嚨深處竄出雷鳴般的低吼。  
  
「難道你以為區區窗戶能攔住我雷克斯．盧瑟？別蠢了，溫血種。」蛇大聲嘲笑，並威嚇似地朝克拉克擺動頭顱。  
  
克拉克壓平了耳朵，抽空看向籠子裡的小貓。他狼狽地縮在角落，耳朵全壓了下來貼在腦後，可憐兮兮地抖著身體，不斷發出語焉不詳的喵嗚聲。  
  
超級狗氣急了也憤怒得快要燒起來。「你！你對他做了什麼！」  
  
「何不問問你們對他做了什麼。」蛇左右滑動，保持在克拉克一次撲擊的範圍外，卻持續挑釁地吐信擺頭。「你這蠢蛋，奴隸本性深植在你們這族類的腦袋裡，讓你甘願幫著人類奴役同伴，愚蠢的賤種。」  
  
「我們的族類和人類共存，沒什麼奴役不奴役。」克拉克試著保持冷靜，在對峙中讓自己擋到籠子前，避免毒蛇會突然暴起傷了小貓。「你是在危言聳聽。」  
  
「哈，蠢才！」盧瑟張開大嘴撲向前，咬了克拉克一個措手不及。  
  
超級狗驚險避開，卻把身後的籠子給暴露在蛇的前進路線上。看盧瑟瘋狂朝籠子遊去，克拉克急著撲過去，想把蛇給釘在地上，但盧瑟那條又長又靈活的身軀猛一翻，克拉克一爪落空，蛇順著纏上他的腿，超級狗張嘴就咬，但蛇比他要快一步，帶毒的利牙眼看就要刺穿克拉克的胸膛，卻突然停了下來。  
  
「你——」那蛇發出驚訝的喘息，克拉克雖然不清楚他為什麼停下來，卻不會放過這個機會，他張嘴咬住盧瑟長長的身體，用力甩頭把他給甩到牆角。  
  
「離小康遠一點！」克拉克咆哮。  
  
但盧瑟卻沒有那麼快重新發動攻擊，他摔下牆後立刻重整態勢，卻只是遊走在陰影裡，盯著克拉克直看。  
  
「你。」他嘶啞道。「你跟我們是一樣的。」接著遊進另一片影子裡。克拉克除了他那惡毒的黃色眼睛之外什麼也看不到，那條蛇很擅長利用黑暗藏身，在寂靜的房間裡發出毛骨悚然的沙沙聲。  
  
「不，我和你完全不一樣。」克拉克堅決說。他不知道盧瑟打哪得出這結論，方才那條蛇應該有機會在克拉克身上來一口，只要咬那麼一口克拉克知道自己就死定了，但他沒有，而且還說出這些詭異的話來。  
  
他發現什麼了？  
  
「你只是不知道，而且還愚蠢地相信那些你自己編出來的謊言。」盧瑟的聲音聽起來非常得意，伴隨嘶啞的笑聲，克拉克只覺得那聲音刺得他腦袋發疼。  
  
「我不知道你再說什麼，你最好快點離開！否則我就不客氣了！」克拉克吼道。  
  
「哈！」蛇嗤笑。「你難道就從沒想過自己是從哪來的嗎？」  
  
「這不關你的事。」  
  
「當然不，但我是條好心的蛇。」盧瑟說。「你身上帶有痕跡，但你自己不知道，你以為你是條普通的狗，能過上普通狗的日子，但事實上你和我們來自同樣的地方，在那兒，所有族類都是怪胎。」  
  
那兩個字深深刺進克拉克的耳膜。「你說謊。」  
  
「我可沒說謊。」盧瑟得意洋洋道：「而我喜歡這稱呼。怪胎，獨一無二，我喜歡我自己，而我會利用它！」  
  
蛇從黑暗中撲出來，與超級狗面對面。他看起來滿是自信，鮮紅的肉瘤抽動著，朝克拉克發起一次又一次的進攻。  
  
「不過你就不同了，溫血種，你會被你的同類排斥，他們會叫你異種、畸形！而你沒有辦法反駁，因為你就是這麼來的！」  
  
克拉克一步步後退，蛇惡毒的言語令他困惑也瘋狂。他想，這怎麼可能呢？他從沒見過這條蛇，但盧瑟卻聲稱他知道自己從哪來。而且他也不是異種，他是狗！真真正正的狗，那些人類不是這麼說得嗎？他有族類，他不是異種！  
  
「你瘋了！我可不會和你一起瘋！最後，他決定不要去聽這傢伙的胡言瘋語。「我不會相信你。」  
  
「你不必，溫血種。事實遲早會現身。你沒有族類，溫血種，因為你是個異種！」  
  
盧瑟朝他撲過來，忽左忽右的突進讓克拉克難以近身。超級狗朝蛇猛吠，不斷找準角度揮爪，但蛇的移動方式太過刁鑽，克拉克最後被逼進牆角。  
  
就在這時，整個房間忽然燈光大作，接著老太太的聲音驚慌響起。  
  
「喔！我的天！有蛇！」  
  
她肯定是被這兒的動靜嚇到匆忙過來查看。克拉克只來得及發出警告的吠叫，就看見老太太拿起她放在牆邊的長掃把往蛇身上打。「離我的克拉克遠點！你這條蛇！」  
  
蛇被突如其來的攻擊激怒了，轉身就往人類那兒撲，同時張大長著長長尖牙的大嘴。  
  
老太太放聲尖叫，手裡揮著掃把。  
  
「你這愚蠢的！愚蠢的人類！」盧瑟嘶聲喊叫，房門外又衝進一隻柯基犬，吉米匆匆趕過來，一看到蛇雖然嚇得不輕，還是衝到老太太腳邊為護衛她的安全奮力狂吠。  
  
一時間房子裡亂成一團，連一直瑟縮在籠子裡的小貓小康都放聲大叫。  
  
克拉克胸中的野性被這一連串混亂給激起了，他覺得熱血衝腦，一大堆煩躁不安和驚慌失措被狠狠壓到腦子深處，他現在只想要排除所有威脅他和他家庭成員安全的危險。  
  
那隻蛇。他想殺死他。  
  
血腥的念頭在克拉克腦中升起的時候他的身體也有了動作。他的頭顱壓低，脖子和肩膀成了一條鋒銳的直線、背毛豎起，一直延伸到他硬挺起來的尾巴根部，他掀唇露齒、耳朵危險地外翻。  
  
巨狗發出另所有在場生物都膽寒的咆哮，箭一般撲上那條蛇。  
  
他狠狠咬住盧瑟的脖子，但蛇抬起尾巴抽中他的鼻頭。克拉克一把將他甩出去，皺起鼻子張大嘴，再次發動攻擊。  
  
蛇朝他的方向翻身撲來，利齒沒入他前腿的毛皮上，克拉克厲聲吠吼，爪子抓向那條蛇的身體把他給扯下來。盧瑟發狠地彈動身軀，卻掙不開克拉克的利爪。巨狗一口咬住他身體那處致命地點，牙齒鑽裂鱗片、沒入蛇軀體之中，克拉克嚐到血腥味，又冰冷又臭的血味，但那只讓他更加狂亂。  
  
他用嘴固定住蛇，爪子狠狠刺進蛇身往後拉，硬生生將仍在掙扎的蛇軀開膛剖腹。  
  
直到他不再動彈，在克拉克的血腥箝制下軟得比條繩子還沒有危險性，超級狗才放開蛇身，搖搖晃晃地往後退。  
  
「喔，我的天，克拉克！」待到老太太的聲音慌張地在他耳邊響起，克拉克才發現自己的前腳軟弱得抬也抬不起來。  
  
小康在籠子裡哀叫著，又害怕又難過，克拉克想轉過去安慰他幾聲，可是他卻頭暈到連站起來都難。他一屁股坐到地上，沒幾秒鐘又倒下。  
  
「克拉克！天，克拉克！大塊頭！」  
  
他聽見吉米在他身邊繞著，焦急喊他、用鼻子頂他的臉，但克拉克提不起一點精神來回應。  
  
他好累，頭暈得向有隻老鼠在他腦袋裡亂扯。  
  
他好想睡，但他不知道為什麼，他明明才剛睡醒不是嗎？  
  
他得問問B，他得問問B知不知道那蛇到底打哪來的，為什麼他會說他和克拉克來自同一個地方。  
  
他明明就來自肯特農場，是瑪莎和喬納森夫婦的農場，他被帶到那兒，然後那對人類給了他一個家。  
  
  
  
他不是怪胎，也不是異種，他是隻狗......


	3. Chapter 3

  
03.  
  
 _有時候我們質疑，有時候我們困惑，關於自己從哪來、應該做些什麼，以及這樣的生活是否是我們應得的。_  
  
 _我們待在人類的生活區域裡，和他們過著相近的生活，有人類的協助，養兒育女和討生活變得容易多了，不過我們身體內的一部份始終保持野性，那是我們祖先代代相傳刻在血裡的天性，無論怎麼改變它都不會被忘卻，只是被壓抑在很深很深的本能裡。_  
  
 _有時候我覺得我們被馴養了，被充足的食物、軟床、我們的兒女和他們的兒女盡情嬉戲的樣子，什麼時候起人類也成為家族的一員，什麼時候起，我們為了不同族類的成員願意犧牲生命。_  
  
 _不只我們，有時候，他們也是。_  
  
 _也許在某些意義上，人類也被我們馴養了。_  
  
 _這聽起來很奇怪，我承認它也非常奇怪。沒有任何族類如同犬類與貓類與人類糾葛如此之深，他們的城市成了我們的城市，他們的家成了我們的家，而部份我們族類的價值觀——對純種和混種的觀念也漸漸改變。它變得沒那麼苛刻，但我知道有些族類會認為這變得軟弱。_  
  
 _我從沒說過這改變是好是壞，我很難告訴別人這點，因為我自己都沒有一個答案。_  
  
 _我有的，只是打算不斷尋找下去的堅持。_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「你知道他會沒事的。」瓊恩說，坐在櫃子頂端望著下方。  
  
窩在牆邊死角的蝙蝠貓抬頭看他一眼。「我知道。」接著繼續盯著在圍欄裡沉睡的超級狗。  
  
瓊恩稍微張嘴打了個哈欠，然後往下跳，漫步到蝙蝠貓身邊。「他醒來之後會問的。」他得到的答覆還是同一句——「我知道。」  
  
史芬克斯貓歪頭看著側躺在地上，全身無力，只有胸前微弱的呼吸起伏表示他還活著的大狗，目光落在他前肢那片被剃了毛的部位，在那片粉紅色的皮肉上有塊看起來已經淡化很多的傷疤痕跡，而那個印記，瓊恩從來不會忘記那個印記，兩條蛇盤繞，組成一個人類字母裡的C。  
  
就在瓊恩沉默的時候，布魯斯轉過來瞧了他幾眼。「他會問起，如果我要告訴他，一定會說到你的事。」  
  
瓊恩動了動耳朵。「我不介意你告訴他。」  
  
「是因為那東西嗎？」蝙蝠貓往狗身上那記號點了下頭。  
  
「我不會否認這一點。」瓊恩說。他這說法不像承認也不像否認，布魯斯得說他不怎麼滿意這個答案，不過現階段看來也只能這樣了。  
  
「他說他來自農場，我不認為他會和那地方——咖、喀、卡——」  
  
「卡德莫斯。」瓊恩為他接了下去。「卡德莫斯實驗室。」  
  
「人類。」蝙蝠貓啐了一口。  
  
「但就算我們知道它叫什麼，我們也不知道它是幹什麼的。」  
  
「我們知道它很糟糕，這就夠了。」布魯斯說。「但克拉克，他聽起來和那地方一點瓜葛也沒有。」  
  
「也許他只是運氣好，很快就被送出去了。」瓊恩乾澀地道。「我們曾經都非常希望有一天能被送出去，不管送到哪，總是可以看到陽光，就好像那是我們唯一的希望似的。」  
  
那話帶來沉悶的寂靜。無論是布魯斯還是瓊恩都得承認這有些太過沉重了。  
  
「我得去休息了，如果你想待在這兒，別讓人類看見。」瓊恩最後說，然後離開休息室。  
  
布魯斯沒給他答話，他把自己再縮回影子裡，專注地看著躺在圍欄裡的大狗。  
  
這明亮又寬廣的空間不是醫院附屬的病房——克拉克體型太大，沒有籠子容納得下他，所以人類在這個他們自己用來休息的房間裡架了個小圍欄，讓克拉克躺在裡面。這挺方便的，因為只要布魯斯夠小心，他就可以在沒有狗和貓，以及人類的發現下在這兒陪著克拉克。  
  
他在這兒待了一整晚，從克拉克被送進來那刻開始，他瞅準了所有人類都在忙碌而無暇注意牆角邊一個小影子的時候溜進手術室，然後躲在高處一片儀器後頭的陰影裡。  
  
他看著人類醫生的手在克拉克身上進行複雜、看起來不知道該說好不好的動作，他們拿著針和刀對著克拉克，他看著血液順著透明管子流進克拉克的身體裡，又流出來。  
  
那看起來很不好，真的很不好。而從頭到尾旁觀整個過程的布魯斯也覺得自己很不好。  
  
他 從沒看過超級狗這樣死寂、毫無反應的身體，從沒看過他如此虛弱，胸口那些微弱的起伏好像下一秒就會停止似的。他的眼睛混濁而無焦距，長毛黯淡得像一塊已死 去生物的皮毛塌在一片血肉上，不像每次布魯斯看到他的時候那樣蓬鬆得像朵愚蠢的雲，那雙眼睛總是透著專注與活力望著蝙蝠貓。  
  
手術結束之後他小心翼翼溜出去，聽到醫生向老太太說些什麼。露薏絲——那個克拉克常提起的人類女性，布魯斯也見過幾次——也在場，瓊恩說她是手術開始之後幾分鐘趕過來的，看來老太太通知過她。瓊恩一直待在外面聽老太太向年輕女性述說事發經過，他從中拼湊出完整情況。  
  
「那隻蛇——自稱雷克斯．盧瑟的怪異變種蛇，不知道用什麼方法溜進中途中心，我猜他大概想去找那隻小貓，但克拉克就睡在小貓旁邊，然後他們打起來了，克拉克被咬傷，但他讓那隻蛇付出了慘烈的代價。」瓊恩說。  
  
「我說過他會解決那條蛇的問題的。」布魯斯點頭，但即便是瓊恩也能輕鬆聽出他根本不在意這件事。  
  
他們一起關注醫生的說法。幸運的是，克拉克沒事。是，他被毒蛇咬了，他們也看見他皮膚上那兩個齒痕，但他的中毒狀況相當輕微，只有暈眩和脫水症狀，醫生猜測是因為克拉克的毛夠厚，擋住了大部分毒牙，所以根本沒有多少毒液進入他的身體，但他還是得住院觀察幾天。  
  
醫生一再表示克拉克會好起來的，但布魯斯看得出來那位經驗豐富的醫生對克拉克能逃過一劫的說法自己也不太確信，尤其當他手術前看到那造成這一連串混亂的元兇屍首時也曾嚇了好大一跳，他說他從沒看過這種怪蛇。  
  
老太太沒待太久就回去了，一方面因為克拉克正在虛弱中，他還沒從麻醉藥效中醒來。老太太承諾她下午會再來，就在露薏絲陪同下離開醫院。待醫生們把克拉克安頓好後——就是這樣了。  
  
「你是超級狗。」布魯斯盯著那小丘一樣的身軀輕聲低語。「而你會好起來的。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
下午時分老太太又來過一趟，但克拉克仍在沉睡中，他直到傍晚才醒過來，稍微能就著醫護人員的手喝點水。  
  
那時候布魯斯躲在一張椅子下，看見克拉克虛弱的視線往自己這裡移過來。人類走後，布魯斯小心翼翼挪到圍欄邊，透過架子間的空隙觀察大狗。克拉克沉重的眼皮掀了掀，終於能夠注視來到面前的貓。  
  
「克拉克。」布魯斯沒想到會是自己先開口，但對著克拉克渙散的眼神和滿屋子的沉默，他覺得自己還是得說些什麼。  
  
超級狗無精打采地彈彈耳朵，眼皮掀開了又閉上，尾巴幾不可見地動了動，好一會才咕噥出一句話。「一切都還好嗎？」  
  
不用問布魯斯也知道他的「一切」指的是哪些事。「蛇死了，你的小貓和飼主都很安全，吉米也沒事。」布魯斯說。  
  
克拉克用力喘了幾口氣，他的呼吸裡還有些雜音，聽起來就覺得疼。「你需要休息，克拉克。」  
  
「我知道，我想我休息得很夠。」超級狗喘了過來，聲音終於聽起來不那麼費力。「而你一直都在這兒。我可以聞得到你，B。」  
  
「我以為你在昏迷中。」貓在地板上趴了下來，謹慎地盯著大狗瞧。  
  
「斷斷續續吧。」克拉克說。「覺得有點痛，但偶爾還是能聽到、聞到點什麼。」他的眼睛現在確實是閉上的，但也確實醒著。  
  
布魯斯這時覺得自己心跳好像緩了一些，他在這之前完全沒感覺到自己的心跳在過去幾個小時裡跳得比平常要快。  
  
「你可以休息一會，你知道，布魯斯。」克拉克慢吞吞地說。布魯斯知道這是他又要睡過去的預兆。  
  
「那是我該對你說的話，蠢狗。」他想讓這句話聽起來兇一些，然而事與願違，從他嘴裡溜出來的語調又輕又軟，就像安撫。  
  
「喔，B。」克拉克呢喃一句，又接著睡著了。  
  
不知怎麼的，布魯斯對他沒有問起自己前肢上那塊痕跡的事情感到一點僥倖的鬆了口氣。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
確定超級狗沒事，布魯斯才願意離開醫院到其他地方現現身。阿爾佛列德對他的徹夜不歸相當擔心，但最終也沒有說些什麼，只幫他洗淨身上沾著的泥塊，然後碎唸著他要是再把自己弄髒，也許又會染上感冒之類的話。  
  
羅賓們依舊盡責地執行他們的任務，號召附近的兄弟姊妹，逐巷盤查布魯斯圈定的地方，注意所有消息和往來人類。  
  
迪克在任務中間急急忙忙趕回來報告，間或問了超級狗的傷勢，他非常關心克拉克，也許是在去年的離家出走的事件裡這一狗一鳥建立起了良好情誼，現在迪克在沒有任務的時候偶爾會往大都會飛個一、兩天。  
  
「他會沒事的。」雖然布魯斯這話說得挺沒誠意，但迪克還是信了。安撫了羅賓頭頭之後，布魯斯在半夜裡再次溜進瓊恩的醫院裡。  
  
史芬克斯貓為他留了後門，但瓊恩卻不在。他不是每天晚上都會待在醫院，如果不是他的人類值班，他通常會跟著她回家睡覺。  
  
不過今晚瓊恩不需要擔心布魯斯弄髒醫院地板，為了不讓阿爾佛列德的苦心白費，布魯斯這次沒有做蝙蝠貓的偽裝，就算沒有偽裝他也是個在陰影裡的藏匿大師。  
  
克拉克仍在圍欄裡休息，但他看起來比傍晚布魯斯離開時好多了，在貓踏著輕盈無聲的步伐接近時，他甚至能從趴著的姿勢稍稍抬起頭來。不過他依然連移動身體都很費力。  
  
「你換了姿勢。」布魯斯指出了這一點。  
  
「醫生每過幾個小時就會來幫我翻一下身體。」克拉克靦腆地說。他看起來真的好很多了，說話不再有氣無力，布魯斯自己都沒發覺自己對此有多欣慰。  
  
「不是說我對這有什麼抱怨，但是我還是比較喜歡自己活動活動筋骨。」克拉克沒留意蝙蝠貓的小變化，只是自顧自說著。  
  
「若真這麼討厭這個，就別讓自己受傷。」蝙蝠貓冷哼。  
  
克拉克給了他一個明瞭的凝視。接著問：「小康還好嗎？我不記得我是怎麼過來的，但在我暈過去之前他很焦躁。」  
  
布魯斯甩了甩尾巴，藉此發洩自己的小不滿。「你的小貓很好，提米在看著他。」  
  
「你讓一隻麻雀看著貓？」克拉克的聲音變得詭異起來。  
  
但蝙蝠貓只是高傲地哼哼。「提米是臥底間諜的專家。」  
  
「你知道我不是——好吧......」克拉克深深吁了口氣，眼神閃爍。布魯斯知道他有話要說，只是從前超級狗想要說些什麼都沒像現在這樣不安，連帶著蝙蝠貓也跟著有些混亂。  
  
「......我聽到了一些事。」超級狗突然開口，令布魯斯的心跳猛漏了一拍。  
  
「什麼？」蝙蝠貓輕聲問。  
  
「那些——醫生，他們在討論我根本沒有中毒的樣子。」克拉克說，他一貫溫柔沉穩的聲音裡出現了顫抖。「他們說他們從沒有遇過這種事，他們在討論我的品種，但他們找不到答案。」  
  
「你知道人類總是自以為萬事皆知，但他們其實也不了解多少。」布魯斯試著安慰他，但或許是他聲音裡過度的謹慎令克拉克聽出端倪。  
  
超級狗抬起頭來，方才還虛弱混沌的目光現在如爪子般銳利。「那條蛇，雷克斯．盧瑟。我殺了他之前他說他知道我從哪裡來，他說我和他來自同樣的地方。」  
  
布魯斯噎住了。  
  
「布魯斯。」克拉克喚他的樣子像他是他在一片迷惑裡唯一能抓住的東西。「你在調查小康和那條蛇對吧？你得告訴我你都查到什麼了，還有——」超級狗困難地移動身體，伸出他被壓在身體下方的那條前腿。「我身上的這東西是什麼？和這個有關，對吧？」  
  
蝙蝠貓盯著那塊粉紅色皮肉上陳舊的疤痕，它之前一直藏在克拉克長長的毛下，從沒被發現，但現在它像塊過往不堪的記憶一樣在最不希望想起它時浮現出來，醜陋得像蜈蚣一樣扭曲著。  
  
「布魯斯。」克拉克又喊，聽起來簡直是哀求。「拜託，我一定要知道。」  
  
深深吸口氣，蝙蝠貓在心中告訴自己，他知道這遲早得面對的。  
  
「那是間人類實驗室的名字。」他輕聲說。  
  
「實驗室？」克拉克抽抽鼻子。「什麼樣的實驗室？像我們上次和戴安娜一起找到的那個嗎？」  
  
「差不多。」布魯斯心中計算著到底要讓超級狗知道多少，但對方那雙仔細打量他的眼睛和微微放大的靈敏鼻孔讓他知道今天恐怕什麼也瞞不過去了。「聽著，克拉克，我不能告訴你太多詳細內情，因為這關係到瓊恩的隱私。」  
  
「瓊恩？」  
  
布魯斯點頭。「他說我可以告訴你，但......我猜他對讓其他同伴知道太多他以前的事情會感到不太舒服。」  
  
幸虧克拉克還是那個溫柔和藹的克拉克，布魯斯打的預防針起了作用。大狗點點頭，說：「就說你能說的。」  
  
蝙蝠貓花了點時間思考該怎麼開頭。最後，他決定從起頭開始說。  
  
「我遇見瓊恩是在他逃亡到高譚的時候，那時他看起來很可怕，高譚貓群以為是什麼異種怪物。」布魯斯搖搖頭。「不怪他們，史芬克斯貓在這兒不是常見的品種，而那時候瓊恩因為逃亡弄的全身都是病，他天生脆弱，對環境敏感，他能活到我找到他的那時候真是奇蹟。」  
  
一 開始，瓊恩虛弱得什麼都說不出來，但他對於人類——尤其是穿著白色衣服的醫生相當抗拒，他攻擊性強烈，布魯斯不明白為什麼，他印象中瓊恩這一族類的貓個性 溫和，他們更像該被嬌寵的貴族，而非在野外求生的殺手，不過那時候的瓊恩有股不顧一切的狠勁，連蝙蝠貓靠近他都得提起十二萬分的警戒。  
  
他在動物醫院裡待了整整兩個月才開始願意說些話，在那之前他只用單音來表達情緒，就好像他忘了該怎麼發出一連串有意義的聲音一樣。而他願意對布魯斯說的第一句話就是——「我離開那個地獄了嗎？」  
  
開 始願意嘗試與新世界進行接觸的瓊恩進步得很快，他的天性如此，喜愛陪伴、討厭孤獨。在歷史上，他這類的貓是一次意外產生的異種，原本該因怪異的外表被母親 拋棄，但人類給了他這種類的祖先一個生存的機會，從此他們的血脈在貓類的族譜裡被留了下來。他們特別依靠人類，史芬克斯貓沒有人類的陪護就很難生存下去也 許是造成這天性的原因之一。  
  
但還是直到三、四個月後，瓊恩才願意開始陸續談起他過去的事。  
  
太多事情他記不得了，尤其是在那個實驗室裡發生的事情，他說，如果他不去忘掉那些經歷，他恐怕很難活下來。  
  
他生活的地方是個狹窄的房間，裡頭堆滿大量鐵籠，和他一樣住在那裡面的有貓也有狗，他們每天只能靠配給的水和食物過活，便溺都在籠子裡，每天會有人過來清潔，不過裡頭的空氣還是很不好。  
  
一天好幾次，會有人類來帶其中一些同伴出去，他們的動作可稱不上友善，拖不動就打、打不動就拿針戳他們，後來瓊恩知道那叫做注射，人類把一種會讓他們昏昏欲睡、沒有行動能力的東西放在那桶子裡，然後用注射的動作弄進他們身體裡，這樣，再兇狠的狗或貓都傷不了人。  
  
他們被帶出去是接受折磨。  
  
疼痛，那是每次瓊恩能感覺到的事，不管是從籠子裡出去還是出去了再進來，等著他的都是疼痛。但更令他難以忍受的是親眼看著其他同伴受折磨。  
  
曾 經，他看見一隻貓躺在亮得刺眼的光裡，穿著白色衣服的人類拿刀在他身上比劃，鮮紅的血肉被剖開，一開始還會抽動的四肢很快就僵硬了。瓊恩不敢看那景象，但 他無法把自己的視線從那隻貓眼睛的方向移開。那是雙非常美麗而且罕見的藍色眼睛，要是放在其他血統身上恐怕是不祥的，但在那隻有漂亮長毛的貓身上卻是項禮 物。  
  
可瓊恩看著那雙眼睛，看著裡頭的生命漸漸熄滅，看著曾經靈動的藍色、如他記憶中現在卻無法再見一次的天空那樣的藍色變得生硬死灰，看著烏溜溜的圓滾滾瞳仁發僵壞死。他想哭號、想哀叫，但出口的聲音只是又細又微弱的氣音，因他自己也早被疼痛折磨得動彈不得。  
  
那些日子過得千篇一律，瓊恩不願也無法再回想。但在那裡還是有些企盼的，有一些同類會被轉移——他們聽人類那麼說，但不確定是什麼意思，只知道被轉移的同類會連籠子一起被搬離，不是去冰冷的實驗室，而是離開這裡、離開這一切。  
  
瓊恩是在一次轉移中從人類稱作卡車的移動工具裡逃出來的，但也因為這個原因，他不知道實驗室的位置在哪裡，不知道該怎麼找過去。那是一場惡夢，他甚至不願再與它有任何瓜葛。是布魯斯不斷勸著他，希望他能回憶更多細節好讓蝙蝠貓能想辦法找到那地方。  
  
布 魯斯萬分確定那是個違法的動物實驗室，而從他們連史芬克斯貓這樣的品種都能找來做實驗體，布魯斯簡直不敢想像會有多少動物被困在那裡面。不過他們一直都沒 有線索，僅憑瓊恩片段破碎的記憶拼湊出的資訊非常不完全，縱使蝙蝠貓不想放棄，他還是不得不承認他們或許永遠也找不到那個地獄。  
  
「瓊恩不願提起那個地方是有原因的。」布魯斯沉重地說道。「他們在那裡對我們族類所做的事情，可能非常.....殘酷。」  
  
克拉克安靜了很久，他過了很久才困難地開口，他的聲音像是從喉嚨裡硬擠出來一樣。「你認為小康從那裡來......」  
  
「那條蛇，雷克斯．盧瑟也可能是。」布魯斯承認。「那些人類做一種把同種——甚至只是近親的族類的血統混在一起，想創造出新血統的事。那條蛇很可能是如此誕生的。」  
  
克拉克簡直不敢相信。「他們怎麼可以做這種事，那聽起來——」他在喉嚨裡咕噥了好幾聲仍然找不出個能形容這行為的說法，最後只能說出一句。「太可怕了。」  
  
「人類有時候可以很殘忍，你得記著這一點。」布魯斯說。  
  
克拉克畏懼地看著他，有一秒，布魯斯不明白他眼神裡的害怕是為了什麼，但很快他就知道了。  
  
「你覺得我也是嗎？」克拉克說，他的聲音在抖，全身上下都散發出恐懼的味道。「我也是......那種怪胎之一嗎？」  
  
「別那樣說你自己！」布魯斯喝道。看著大狗狠狠地抖了一下，蝙蝠貓就後悔了。他放輕聲音。「別胡思亂想，克拉克，也許什麼都沒有，也許他們什麼都沒對你做，你只是稀有一些的血統而已。你以前從沒在意過這些的。」  
  
布魯斯的最後一句話甚至可以說得上控訴，克拉克為此感到胸口一堵。「我不知道，B，我想我只是......算了，別在意。」  
  
大狗垂下頭，耳朵像兩塊乾塌塌的毛皮一樣貼在腦袋旁，他看起來死氣沉沉，也許虛弱仍影響著他，但布魯斯看得出來正在抽走超級狗活力的另有其事。  
  
  
  
  
——你得告訴他，邀請他參與，他理應自己去找出真相。  
  
不，如果真相不是他能承受的呢？如果真相會毀了他呢？  
  
——他不需要你的保護，他是超級狗，他能顧好自己。  
  
但他總是太天真，對那隻小貓是，對所有族類都是，遲早有一天天真會害了他。  
  
——所以你就打算把他保護在不會有危險的地方，而不是教他如何應對危險？  
  
但這不該發生在這時候，不該發生在他還脆弱的時候。  
  
——說謊。你比誰都清楚你是在說謊，你這麼在意全是因為你自己的私心......  
  
  
  
  
來自超級狗的聲音打斷了布魯斯腦中的爭執。  
  
「什麼？！」他的口氣有些硬了，而且透著不知所措的憤怒。  
  
克拉克呆了呆，被蝙蝠貓突如其來的憤怒反應嚇了一跳。也許是本能，也許是他意識到布魯斯的打算，無論是哪一種，克拉克都跟著強硬起來。  
  
「我說你肯定已經在調查了，對吧，那個實驗室。」  
  
「克拉克......」  
  
「你是，對吧？」超級狗提高了聲音，聽起來就像命令。  
  
布魯斯有點想一走了之。如果他不告訴他任何線索會怎麼樣？但克拉克——他可能會找其他方法自己涉入其中，他也許會有危險——  
  
「是，我正在調查。」  
  
超級狗努力挺起胸膛。「我要加入。」他要求。  
  
「克拉克......」  
  
「你知道如果你拒絕我會自己找到辦法調查。」克拉克一口氣說完，他用力喘氣。「我是大都會領主，布魯斯，於公於私這都是我該參與的事情。」  
  
蝙蝠貓瞪大眼睛和仍在病中的超級狗對視，但那雙眼睛，那雙深色的眼睛裡卻透出令他動彈不得的威懾。他不得不伏低身體，從喉嚨深處滾出低鳴。  
  
「布魯斯，拜託。」克拉克要求著，他的眼睛流露決心和絕對的威嚴，但他的聲音卻很柔軟，幾乎是哀求。「我在請求你，布魯斯。」  
  
終於，蝙蝠貓妥協了。「好吧。」他說，別過頭去避開那視線。  
  
他的心跳略略加速，這讓布魯斯不得不趴下來，讓冰涼的瓷磚地板緩和他的喘息。「我知道了。」他等了幾分鐘，讓自己完全恢復過來，這才站起來，重新看向超級狗。這會他看起來沒有那麼壓迫了，那雙深色的眼睛裡也再也沒有壓得布魯斯喘不過氣來的氣勢。  
  
「但得等你完全痊癒才行。」蝙蝠貓強調。「我不會帶著會拖我後腿的傢伙一起行動。」  
  
對克拉克而言，這就已經夠了。「成交，一言為定，布魯斯。」  
  
面對因此便感到滿意的超級狗，布魯斯卻滿心複雜。他在狗還有機會多說些什麼之前擺了擺尾巴，一言不發地轉身離開這裡。  
  
他仍然不知道自己這麼做是對是錯，但現在看起來他別無選擇。他這樣說服自己，即便這理由聽起來虛弱無力。


	4. Chapter 4

04.  
  
  
  
  
 _在那段最艱難的日子裡我總是想很多，或許，有些問題的範圍超出了我的思考能力之外，因為我即使想破腦袋也找不出一個至少讓自己滿意的解答，可是當我不去思考的時候，更多問題卻又像泡泡那樣冒出來。_  
  
 _有時候我會想起B，我希望我能像他那樣堅持且專注，他看起來一直都胸有成竹，而且對自己確定的方向就不會懷疑。_  
  
 _我想到底要怎麼樣才能做到像他那樣，這個問題偶爾冒出來的時候我才會放任自己去想想以前那段日子，而B的模樣總是能帶給我一些慰藉。_  
  
 _如果我想像他那樣，那麼我就得繼續尋找下去才行，找到我自己是誰的解答，還有我能做些什麼，又應該做些什麼的答案。_  
  
 _這 很難，我也有心理準備，我一直都知道這不會是件容易的事。不過我的身體依然強健、我的爪與牙還沒鈍化，我仍然可以旅行，如果終其一生我都找不到一個答案， 我是說——總不會那麼糟糕吧？但如果真的是這樣的，至少我嘗試過了，而不是把自己埋在虛假的認知裡假裝什麼事都沒有的就這樣過下去。_  
  
 _我知道B會指責我那不過是個笨拙的藉口，用以掩飾我的天真和失敗。_  
  
 _我真的希望我最後能夠站在他面前然後找到足以反駁他的理由。我真心希望。_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
行動訂在克拉克出院的三天後。布魯斯堅持如此，無論克拉克再怎麼抗議自己已經完全痊癒了都沒用，布魯斯堅持他得恢復到最佳狀態。  
  
「去你的，克拉克，我們要闖的可不是什麼小小俱樂部，那是人類的實驗室，不能出半分差錯。」在蝙蝠貓霹哩啪啦把超級狗狠狠罵了一頓之後，克拉克才停止他的騷擾。  
  
他過了整整一週時間才終於被醫生大發慈悲地放回家。他慶幸同時也覺得有點小失落的是，小康在這段時間裡過得很好，短短一週裡他對其他貓已經不再那麼排斥，雖然他還是更喜歡和狗待在一起，不過他的生活習慣在改變，話也說得正常了些。  
  
「嗯哼，布魯斯幫了大忙，你應該知道。」迪克和提姆站在克拉克的狗床上頭和他聊天，他們是來替蝙蝠貓傳話的，不過他們也喜歡稍微停下來聊聊天，如果剛好碰上太太，她也許會拿些乾玉米請他們吃。  
  
「布魯斯說什麼都別告訴你。」提姆說。  
  
克拉克正氣凜然地點頭。「我不會讓他知道的。」  
  
「其實他挺喜歡那隻小貓的。」迪克又說，頓了頓再說。「他總是喜歡小貓。」  
  
克拉克輕輕搖搖尾巴，眼神欲言又止，迪克掃他一眼，知道他下一句話會說些什麼。  
  
「好啦，我們得回去了。」麻雀拍拍翅膀說。「再待下去那隻小貓又要來咬提姆的頭了。」  
  
一提到這件事，提姆就猛打顫。「喔，我的天，你可以別提了嗎？那很可怕！」  
  
「別這樣說，提姆，你看不出來嗎？他很愛你。」末了，迪克故作聰明地加了一句。「貓都這樣，你知道的。」  
  
這招來提姆在他頭頂的一啄。「最好讓你也嚐嚐這滋味。」他威脅道：「不要以為我不會告訴布魯斯。」  
  
克拉克看著兩隻小鳥從氣窗那兒飛出去，心情稍微好了一些，可能是這幾天以來最輕鬆的一刻。  
  
「咖啦咖？」在他打算把頭擱在軟床邊閉目養個神的時候，一道軟軟的聲音冒了出來。  
  
「嘿，小夥計。」克拉克朝那顆探出來的小貓頭伸過鼻子碰一碰，小康被他頂得踉蹌一下，不過他看起來很好，以為克拉克在和他玩。大狗伸腳把高過小貓身高的床緣壓低一些，讓小康能攀著它爬上來，但手腳不怎麼靈活的小貓還是在床墊裡滾了一圈，直撞上克拉克柔軟的肚子。  
  
「咖啦咖！」小康喊，拚命用頭拱著克拉克的手。他現在已經能比較清楚的喊克拉克的名字，雖然還是有點口齒不清。  
  
「好啦、好啦。」克拉克舔了他兩下，把小貓逗得咯咯直笑，然後甩過尾巴把他給圈起來。「我想睡一下，你想跟我一起睡個午覺嗎？」  
  
「睡覺，好。睡覺。」小貓說，打了個大到能把自己都吞下去的呵欠，很快就閉上眼睛。  
  
克拉克把頭伸過去，鼻子挨著他的頭頂，嗅著小貓身上淡淡的氣味，感受小身軀環在懷裡的溫暖。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
等待會讓時間感覺起來莫名地漫長，三天時間說短不短，但克拉克從沒想過它可以感覺這麼毫無止境。當他再次於夜半時分溜下樓梯，從後院那塊總是沒有修補的鐵絲網破洞溜出去時，夜裡久違的溼潤空氣竟讓他感覺有些陌生。  
  
「嘿！克拉克！這裡。」他剛走出後巷來到大馬路上，停在電線桿上的迪克就對他招呼。「跟我來。」  
  
麻雀沒有多做停留，拍拍翅膀往一旁的巷弄裡竄，克拉克連忙跟上。  
  
「B在哪？」超級狗問。  
  
「他得做些準備。」除了這句話，迪克不再做任何回答。知道訓練有素的羅賓不會再透露更多，克拉克放棄了打聽消息的念頭，不管怎麼樣，只要他到了目的地，總會得到一些解釋。  
  
超 級狗跟在羅賓身後，仔細記著自己走過的每一條路。他以為自己對大都會的街道巷弄已經瞭若指掌了，但羅賓帶他走的路卻更刁鑽，有些地方克拉克還差一點擠不過 去，直到他們來到一條僻靜的巷子裡，這兒倉庫林立，氣味聞起來有些金屬的銳利感覺，再隔一條街上有許多老舊店舖，克拉克注意到這條巷子就在他一開始撿到小 康的那條街尾斜後方。  
  
「好啦，我得走了，有其他任務。」迪克把超級狗帶到這裡，短暫地在一處倉庫的屋簷上停留一會便迅速離去。  
  
克拉克就這麼被拋在這裡，一時間有些手足無措。直到蝙蝠貓熟悉的冷漠聲音在他頭頂響起。  
  
「你看起來有夠狼狽。」  
  
超級狗抬頭，看見屋簷上輕巧立著的那道身影。「這得怪你挑的路太刁鑽，也許你能輕鬆通過那些空隙，但我可是你的兩倍大，B。」他抗議。  
  
蝙蝠貓沒說話，但克拉克敢保證他正在心底偷笑。「別告訴我你是故意的。」  
  
當然，這問題沒有得到解答。蝙蝠貓跳下來，落地時悄然無聲。「收起你的爪子，跟我來。」他說，一甩尾巴小跑步進了一片黑暗。  
  
克拉克嘆口氣跟上。他怎麼今晚總是在做別人的跟屁蟲？  
  
蝙蝠貓消失的那片黑暗是條藏在兩座倉庫間的小通道，通道間堆滿木箱和雜物，克拉克得非常小心才能不碰倒任何東西通過那片區域，至於蝙蝠貓則沒有這困擾，他在大堆障礙物間跳上跳下，輕鬆得如履平地，甚至還有餘裕停下來等待——或者說嘲笑超級狗。  
  
「你得快一點，超級狗。」  
  
克拉克氣喘吁吁地瞪著端坐高處的貓。「別那麼刻薄，B。」  
  
蝙蝠貓發出呼嚕嚕的輕笑聲，彈彈耳朵又跳下那個箱子。克拉客對著他的背影噴氣，一甩尾巴跟上。這情景讓他有些熟悉，就像以往他們一起搭檔出任務的時候，B總是喜歡炫耀自己的靈巧且得理不饒狗的傢伙。他抱怨歸抱怨，蝙蝠貓這沒改變的態度還是讓克拉克心裡好過一些。  
  
鑽過最後那疊箱子，克拉克看見一道低矮階梯沿牆而建，階梯末端有一扇金屬門，門旁的扶手上端坐著全副武裝的蝙蝠貓。  
  
「就是這裡嗎？」超級狗問。  
  
布魯斯點頭，跳下台階。克拉克沒問他在幹什麼，他正忙著打量那扇門。「門鎖住了，B。」  
  
「我知道。」貓說。克拉克轉頭過去看，就見蝙蝠貓正在靠牆的那疊紙板下努力伸長爪子掏著什麼。  
  
「你在幹什麼？B？」克拉克走過去，正好看見他嘴裡咬著一條長長的黑色繩子，從板子下扯出一片薄薄的東西，它有點像紙，裝在一片塑膠片裡，掛在那條黑色長繩上。「那是啥？」  
  
「人類的項圈。」布魯斯說，咬著那片紙三兩步爬回樓梯上。他對超級狗示意，克拉克立刻走過去趴下，讓蝙蝠貓爬上他的頭。  
  
「那裡，把我舉起來。」  
  
克拉克依著指示前腳搭著牆站起來，把蝙蝠貓舉高到他剛才沒注意的那個黑色盒子邊，它就挨在門邊，上頭還有好幾個方型的凸起。蝙蝠貓銜著紙片對準那個黑色盒子，刺耳的單音節聲響起來，下一秒，厚重的金屬門「喀答」一聲彈開一條小縫。  
  
「哇喔，你怎麼知道的？」克拉克有些吃驚。  
  
「不過是些觀察和前置作業。在你休息的時候我可不是什麼事都沒在做。」布魯斯哼道。「走吧。」貓隨口丟掉那張紙片，在超級狗有力的前腳將門推開足夠他通行的大小時鑽了進去，克拉克也隨後跟上。  
  
室內的空氣非常涼，幾乎稱得上冰冷，而狹窄走廊頂端亮著一盞黯淡的白燈。走道兩旁都是房間，暗色的門緊閉著，但有零星幾間上頭的玻璃窗透出亮光來。  
  
「有人類在這。」蝙蝠貓啐了一聲。「我們得小心一些。」  
  
克拉克正要回應才想起自己應該安靜，於是立刻把聲音嚥回去。他不像蝙蝠貓那樣能把爪子藏在肉墊裡，只能一步一步小心翼翼地走，在經過一扇亮著燈的門前，他們聽見裡頭傳來人類說話的聲音和腳步聲。  
  
超級狗急忙跑過走廊，躲在一個巨大盆栽的影子裡，儘可能把自己縮小。但當他朝那扇門的方向張望時卻看見蝙蝠貓還留在原地。  
  
他 心跳不止，想衝過去把B拎過來，但已經來不及了。那扇門猛然打開，裡頭的燈熄了，人類邊舉著他們常用來和同類通話的小盒子一邊說些什麼，一邊順手關上門。 而克拉克在看見蝙蝠貓幾乎無聲的鑽過人類腳邊，完全沒引起注意地在人類關門之前溜進房間裡時，緊張得心臟差點沒跳出喉嚨來。  
  
他趴在原地萬分緊張的等待，直到確定人類已經走遠，再也聽不到腳步聲才敢溜出藏身處，來到那扇門前。  
  
「嘿！B！」他小聲叫喚，輕輕用爪子推門。「布魯斯！」  
  
「小聲點，大塊頭。」門悄悄打開了一條縫，裡頭傳來布魯斯的叮囑。  
  
克拉克用頭擠進門，小心翼翼把門半掩上。「你嚇死我了。」他說。在黑暗裡跟著蝙蝠貓的屁股後面走，小心別碰到任何東西。  
  
「有人類在的地方就有線索。」布魯斯只回了他這一句，好像他方才的冒險行為不過是家常便飯似的。  
  
「別告訴我上次我們幫戴安娜找到那間實驗室的時候你也是用這種方法的。」克拉克想起那次蝙蝠貓堅持的單獨潛入行動，突然覺得自己明白了些什麼。「我們總是讓你這麼冒險嗎？」  
  
「那又如何？我有技巧，難不成要讓你們這些笨手笨腳又大得顯眼的大型狗來搞潛入臥底嗎？」布魯斯氣沖沖地說道，雖然聲音壓低了，但還是能聽出他口吻裡滿滿的不悅。「別太自以為是了，大塊頭，不是誰都需要保護。」  
  
蝙蝠貓的指控很尖銳，克拉克聽得出來，但他也同樣聽得出來布魯斯的焦躁。他在任務中通常很冷靜，但一踏進這棟建築，他就有點......克拉克很難承認這一點，但——他感覺蝙蝠貓在害怕。  
  
「布魯斯？」他大步走上去，貼在布魯斯身側。「嘿，別擔心，會沒事的。」  
  
黑暗裡，布魯斯的呼吸聲清晰地傳進超級狗耳中。「別分心了，克拉克。」他說，雖然一如既往的冷漠，但在貓走開之前他的長尾巴輕輕撫過超級狗的前腳。  
  
他 們在一片漆黑的房間裡穿行，就著上方透光窗戶引進的一點走廊微光打量周圍。就克拉克的觀察，這兒看起來和動物醫院的看診間沒什麼兩樣，只除了沒有看診台， 周圍多了許多玻璃櫃，還有一大堆看起來很容易破碎的瓶瓶罐罐，若要他來形容，他會說這有點像動物醫院和老太太廚房的綜合體，但無論哪一個，都沒有這裡那股 強烈到刺鼻的清潔氣味。  
  
「我們到底該找什麼？」克拉克低聲問。  
  
「找證人。」蝙蝠貓說。「我們現在知道這兒的位置，我們只需確認是不是找對地方了。如果是——」  
  
「......如果是？」超級狗追問，不明白他為什麼停下來。  
  
「如果是。」布魯斯冷酷地說下去。「我們最好能找到他們藏屍體，或是處理屍體的地方。」  
  
克拉克倒抽口氣。「什麼？」  
  
「如果這兒的人類拿其他族類做些那些實驗，就會有大量死亡，那些屍體會是最直接的證據，有屍體，哈爾的警局就能光明正大介入，除此之外我們沒有其他辦法。」布魯斯一口氣說完，一雙明亮的眼睛在黑暗裡冷冷地盯著超級狗。「如果你打算退出，現在還有機會。」  
  
「不，我不會退出的。」超級狗低聲說，他聽起來非常堅定。但蝙蝠貓不知道再繼續下去他是不是還能這麼堅定。  
  
「好吧，我們繼續。」他說。  
  
他們沿著房間繞一圈，找到了另一扇門。門後透出來的氣味不怎麼好，布魯斯相信他們可能找到了需要找的東西。  
  
蝙蝠貓跳上門旁的櫃子。這兒的門是那種有長長把手的類型，比起阿爾佛列德家的門要好開得多。布魯斯往前一跳，前腳抱住門把把手，利用體重壓下門把。門鎖發出聲響，克拉克抬高雙腳搭上門板用力一推，頗有重量的門應聲開啟。  
  
布魯斯落地，他們看著黑洞洞的入口，聞到令他們毛骨悚然的腥臭血味。  
  
「喔，我的天。」克拉克忍不住低聲嗚鳴。布魯斯也好不到哪裡去，他不自主地用力甩動尾巴，耳朵也謹慎地拉平了。  
  
「小心點，克拉克，這可是敵營。」蝙蝠貓說道。率先往裡頭走。  
  
因 著濃厚的血味，他們的嗅覺幾乎再也聞不到其他氣味，克拉克不禁想，到底要多少狗和貓的血才能堆積出這樣的氣味。他覺得很不舒服、非常、非常不舒服，他腦中 有許多噪音，又細又小，直往他腦子裡鑽，他想要嘔吐，但又覺得胃裡空蕩蕩得讓他異常憤怒，那陣空虛從肚子裡直燒到喉嚨裡，他很想吠叫，用吼聲紓解這份煩 躁，但他知道不行，他和B還在敵營裡，他們最不需要的就是克拉克搞出什麼動靜來讓其他人類注意到這裡。  
  
但這壓抑卻讓他越發痛苦，腦中的噪音越來越大，他的牙齒生疼，爪子也開始顫抖。  
  
「......克！克拉克——克拉克！」  
  
超級狗的顫抖突然被撞上他肚子的貓打斷。  
  
「B！」克拉克嚇了一大跳，這時他才意識到自己正對蝙蝠貓齜牙。超級狗劇烈喘息著往後退，直退到中央金屬台下方的影子裡。「我、我很抱歉......我不是故意的，B，我很......」  
  
布 魯斯聽著超級狗喃喃的道歉，他看起來萬分無措，不知道自己怎麼會突然失控。蝙蝠貓得說，被那雙籠罩在怒火中的眼睛瞪著時他感到恐懼，不是簡單的害怕，而是 更深的，面對更強大的肉食動物時被喚醒的恐懼本能。克拉克從沒露出這種眼神過，那好脾氣的大狗從來沒有如此的——就像死亡似的......  
  
如果不是他的理智還知道這大狗是他的同伴，是正義聯盟的超級狗，布魯斯可能轉身就逃。但現在看著縮在陰影裡瑟瑟發抖的大狗，他又難以將這樣的克拉克和方才那副兇神惡煞的模樣聯想起來。  
  
也許他真的做出了錯誤決定，也許打從一開始他就不該帶克拉克到這裡。  
  
「克拉克......也許你——」  
  
「誰？誰在那裡？」  
  
一聲貓叫打斷了布魯斯打算說的話。蝙蝠貓與超級狗都僵住了，他們完全沒注意到這房間裡還有他們的族類。  
  
「你是狗，還是貓？你們說我們的語言對吧？」那聲音聽起來非常虛弱但焦急，是隻母貓。「拜託，跟我說話，拜託。」  
  
克拉克從桌子底下鑽出來，他看起來又恢復正常了。「我是超級狗。」他說。「呃，克拉克，我是說，我的名字是克拉克，妳在哪？」  
  
「牆角的籠子裡。拜託，這兒旁邊有小燈。」那聲音又說。  
  
布魯斯仔細嗅聞，的確發現空間裡有貓的味道，而且不只一隻，除了哺乳中母貓的氣味，還有幼貓的味道，但這房間裡血腥味太重，他們都被分散了注意力才一直沒有留意。  
  
「好的，女士，保持安靜，我們就過來了。」  
  
蝙 蝠貓邊關注四周邊前進，超級狗跟在他後面，他在黑暗裡有限的視力僅能保證自己不撞上什麼東西，對這點，超級狗非常有自知之明。布魯斯停下，給他打了個暗 號，克拉克便原地坐下，他們前方是一堵高高的架子，裡頭塞了好幾個籠子，但大多數都是空的，布魯斯爬上其中一層，再跳上第二層，靠角落的牆邊有個小小開 關，蝙蝠貓按下開關，架子上方三盞白色小燈便接連亮起。  
  
燈亮時克拉克還稍微緊張了一下，但那些照明程度看起來不太容易吸引注意，倒是足夠照亮那隻和他們說話的貓和這整個架子。  
  
睜 著大眼睛望著他們的是一隻暹邏貓，臉型標準、體態優雅，是隻血統良好的貓，不過她的淺色眼睛看起來有些混濁，透著深深的疲憊。她側躺在籠子裡，連起身的力 氣都不太有，而她鬆軟的腹部旁緊緊挨著三隻小貓，看起來全都兩、三週大，眼睛已經睜開了，又小又軟的身體看起來還是很脆弱。  
  
這座架子上一 共有九個籠子，但現在只有兩個裡頭有住客。除了那隻暹邏貓，另外還有一隻英國短毛貓待在第二層靠外的籠子裡。那也是隻母貓，克拉克還能聞到她身上產乳的氣 味。她看起來比暹邏貓要糟多了，她的毛皮雜亂，身軀無精打采地蜷著，呼吸又緩又淺，看起來累極了。當他們打開燈時她也只是把身體又往內縮了縮，似乎對這兩 隻外來的狗貓一點也不感興趣。  
  
當克拉克打量著那隻英國短毛貓時，蝙蝠貓已經開始與暹邏貓交談。「妳怎麼在這裡的？」  
  
暹邏貓說話軟弱無力，而且要組織起像樣的句子已經有些困難。克拉克想起小康的語言能力，不由得心臟緊縮。  
  
「我被抓來的，你們呢？外面來的？」  
  
「我們是外面來的。」布魯斯說得很慢，他靠著籠子趴下，盡量釋出善意。「但我們不是被抓進來的。」  
  
「這兒所有貓都是被抓來的。」暹邏貓說。她看起來完全無法理解布魯斯的意思。  
  
「我們不是。」蝙蝠貓再說。「我們是來救你們出去的。」  
  
「......救？」她一臉茫然，似乎不太清楚這個字代表的意義，或者說她根本無法想有一天會聽到這個字。「我們是被抓的，不是救。」  
  
克拉克望向布魯斯，蝙蝠貓神情嚴肅，眼底卻有深深的憤怒埋藏。「妳知道這兒有多少狗和貓嗎？」布魯斯再問。  
  
但遺憾的，暹邏貓也無法給出個確切答覆。「很多。」她只這麼說。「我不知道有多少，走了一些會有新的進來，一直都有新的進來。」她越說，身體縮得越緊。  
  
「別擔心，我們會帶你們出去的，但妳得先告訴我其他同伴都在哪？」  
  
蝙蝠貓的溫聲安撫，暹邏貓顯然只聽見出去兩個字，她的眼睛瞬間點亮了，像是終於看到一些希望。「出去？出去哪？外面嗎？」  
  
「是的，出去外面，不過妳必須先告訴我其他同伴的位置。」布魯斯耐心強調。可他的答覆卻讓暹邏貓激動起來。  
  
「出去，拜託，帶我的孩子出去，求求你。」她哀求著，用自己的頭拚命擠著籠子，弄出的聲響在空曠的實驗室裡聽起來尖銳得嚇人。「拜託——」  
  
「嘿！嘿！不，妳得停下來，停下來好好說。」布魯斯試著讓她安靜下來，但她鐵了心想要布魯斯答應，額頭上甚至撞出了血痕，喉嚨裡的鳴叫聲哀切。  
  
「告訴我為什麼，妳好好說我就會幫妳。」最後，布魯斯不得不妥協。而她早已挨著籠邊喘氣不止，方才那一絲抵抗已經用盡了她最後的力氣。  
  
「我的孩子。」她說：「我不知道我怎麼會生下他們，但他們是我的孩子。」  
  
「什麼意思，什麼叫妳不知道為什麼會生下他們？」布魯斯問。  
  
「那些人類，他們對我做了一些奇怪的事，我甚至沒和其他公貓一起過，但我就懷孕了，然後他們把我從房間裡帶到這兒來，他們切開我的肚子，把寶寶拿出來。」暹邏貓說。克拉克因她的描述而渾身不舒服，甚至不知道蝙蝠貓聽了這些怎麼還能保持冷靜，但他做到了，並繼續往下問。  
  
「然後呢？他們對妳做了什麼嗎？」  
  
暹邏貓搖頭，卻往下方那英國短毛貓的方向望。「是她。」她說著又縮了縮身體，把幼貓們蜷得再靠近一些。「他們帶走了她的孩子，他們都沒有再回來，不知道到哪裡去了。」她嗚咽著，又加了一句。「好幾次。拜託......」  
  
克拉克不知道還能說些什麼，他只看著蝙蝠貓，輕聲喚。「B。」  
  
布魯斯嘆氣。「我看看我能做些什麼。」  
  
蝙蝠貓在觀察籠子的時候，超級狗就在整個房間裡巡視，想找到一些可以派上用場的東西。  
  
最後，他從角落沒有關好的儲物櫃裡拖出一個布袋，它不是很大，但裝下三隻小貓還是綽綽有餘，克拉克比了比大小，他的頭可以輕鬆穿過袋子提把。  
  
他拖著那袋子回到籠子前，布魯斯正在教那隻暹邏貓開鎖，她的動作笨拙而且不靈活，失敗了好幾次，才終於把插拴頂出一些。蝙蝠貓忙用爪子卡住，一點點地把插拴拉出來，籠門被打開。暹邏貓發出小小的叫聲。  
  
「喔，我的天。」  
  
蝙蝠貓沒時間理她。他確定了克拉克帶回來的東西能用，並且協助他把袋子掛在脖子上。「來，給我妳的小貓。」他對母貓要求。  
  
三隻小貓在這過程中已醒來，對陌生的氣味感到緊張，不斷在媽媽身上爬上爬下。  
  
暹邏貓將他們一隻隻往籠門推，讓布魯斯能銜著他們後頸把小貓放到克拉克脖子上掛的袋子裡。這有些難度，小貓們害怕離開媽媽而不怎麼聽話，在袋子裡也緊張的想要爬出來。  
  
「妳可以走嗎？」布魯斯鑽進籠子裡，試圖把暹邏貓給撐起來。但她太虛弱，而布魯斯那時才發現她剖腹產的傷口根本還沒全好，經過剛才那一番折磨又開始滲血，沾在粉紅色的肚皮上看起來鮮豔得刺眼。  
  
「拜託。」她摔回原位時仍在不斷請求。「帶我孩子走，帶他們出去，別讓他們待在這裡去哪都好。」  
  
蝙蝠貓跳下籠子，落回克拉克身邊，小貓們仍在袋子裡不停亂動。「你得先帶他們出去，克拉克。」布魯斯說。  
  
超級狗點點頭。「那你呢？」  
  
「我還得多調查點事，至少得找到我們這趟來的目標。」蝙蝠貓說得隱諱，不願再提起那個詞彙，但克拉克知道他指的是什麼。  
  
「不！B，我不會放你一個人在這裡的！」他抗議。  
  
布魯斯用力豎起尾巴。「別蠢了。」他說：「你帶著三隻小貓才不適合繼續下去，這些小崽子只會礙事，要是被發現你覺得會發生什麼事？」  
  
克拉克一時無法反駁，可他還是不能同意。「這樣太危險了。」  
  
「我有足夠的經驗應對危險。」布魯斯嚴正指出。「現在你能做到最好的就是照顧這群小崽子，然後別礙我的事。」  
  
看著超級狗滿臉不知該如何是好又強烈地不想丟下同伴的神情，蝙蝠貓嘆了口氣。  
  
「聽著，克拉克。」他說：「我答應你不會莽撞行事，找到目標我就出來，要是覺得有危險我也會馬上撤離。」在克拉克還沒來得及說些什麼之前，布魯斯伸爪按在他的鼻頭上。「我們在今晚迪克帶你去的會合點見，我會在那兒跟你碰頭，無論如何。」  
  
所有還欲出口的話語都被蝙蝠貓這句話給堵了回去，克拉克嚥下它們，知道自己再沒辦法改變蝙蝠貓的決定。  
  
「好吧。」他說，輕輕把自己的鼻子從貓的前掌下挪開，克拉克低頭上前，碰了碰布魯斯的鼻子。「請一定要小心，B。如果有危險或緊急情況，就長嚎通知。」他萬分不放心地重複叮囑。「答應我，聽到長嚎就撤離。」  
  
蝙蝠貓鄭重點頭。「我答應你。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他們就在這兒分道揚鑣。  
  
克拉克帶著三隻不停扭動的小貓沿著走廊一路小跑，打算從潛入時的道路離開。但他才經過兩道門，就發現前方有扇門裡傳來隱約交談聲。是兩個人類，而且聽上去他們正打算出來！  
  
超級狗一時慌了，他試著快步通過，可人類已經把門推開，現在克拉克還在視線死角，如果不快點找到躲藏的地方，他肯定會被發現。  
  
他往旁邊退，發現身體緊靠著的金屬門因為他的推擠突然打開了一條縫，人類似乎沒有把它關緊。克拉克如見到救星一樣飛快鑽進門裡，又從裡把門掩上。  
  
人類的聲音從門前經過，聽起來絲毫沒有察覺異狀，他鬆了口氣，卻在聽見前方的聲音時再次繃緊起來。  
  
「你是哪個族類的傢伙，狗？」那聲音聽起來又粗又啞，又帶了點神經質的尖銳。  
  
克拉克小心嗅聞，他沒聞過這傢伙的味道，聞起來有些惡臭，但和蛇的味道不太一樣，克拉克甚至覺得這味道有點熟悉，是一種又厚又重的氣味。  
  
他還沒有回答對方的問題，那聲音又說。「等等，這味道......」接著是一長段讓克拉克渾身發癢不舒服的吸氣聲。而後，那聲音發出他聞所未聞的笑聲，那真的是——笑聲，類似人類的聲音，但更粗野、更低啞。  
  
「我以為再也不會聞到這味道了，真是——稀奇啊，有四年，還是五年了呢？原諒我，在這狹窄的鬼地方不太好計算日子啊......」那聲音說。  
  
這會兒讓超級狗覺得毛骨悚然的不再只是那聲音，還有他所說的內容。一股涼意正慢慢浸透克拉克全身。  
  
「歡迎回家來，凱—艾爾。雖然艾爾家族已經不在了。」說完，那聲音又粗劣地笑起來。  
  
克拉克在顫抖，他明知自己不該與那傢伙搭話，他體內的本能正撕扯著他要他快點離開這裡，但最後，克拉克還是上前一步。問。「你是誰？」  
  
「你不知道我了。」那聲音好整以暇說。「不怪你，我們同居一室的時候你還只是個小傢伙，剛從媽媽肚子裡生出來。」  
  
「來啊。」那聲音邀請道。「上前來看看我，你就知道我是誰了。」  
  
克拉克按下心中的退縮和抗拒，上前了。  
  
自從他踏進這房間裡，一直不安分的小貓們就不再有動作，要不是他還聽得見幼貓們的心跳聲和他們大口喘氣的聲音，克拉克會以為他們全都悶死了。不過這可沒讓他安心多少，他知道自己現在該快點離開，最好不要在這裡久待。  
  
但那聲音和躲在陰影裡的生物透露出的消息讓克拉克無法動彈。這個生物也許能解開他的身世之謎——也許，他想知道的答案能在這裡找到。  
  
只是他真的想知道嗎？  
  
克拉克大大喘氣。往前直走到他能清楚聞到那生物身上腐朽的氣味。現在他知道那味道哪裡熟悉了。  
  
在城市邊緣，經常被忽略的角落或下水道，有些同樣被忽略的動物會流浪在這裡，最後死亡，不被在意也沒有誰會去尋找的軀體就在那裡漸漸腐朽，和泥濘及污水的味道混在一起。這生物身上也有類似的味道，只是更血腥。  
  
「看，你肯定記得我。」  
  
那生物在籠子裡傾身向前。離得夠近了之後，克拉克也能大概看清他的形貌。那生物和中型犬差不多大，乾草黃色的毛覆滿全身，黑色的斑點零星散布其上，他的頭部看起來更像狗，但他深色的耳朵卻是兩扇圓潤的形狀，搭在他窄小的頭部上看起來有些滑稽。  
  
「我——我想我不認識你......」克拉克說。他記憶中自己從沒見過這類生物。  
  
「喔。你可真傷我的心，凱—艾爾，就算我和你父親有那麼一些爭執，你也不該忘了你曾經的鄰居——尤其他還為你命名過，我是布萊尼亞克。」他說出那個名字的時候大張開嘴，露出那一嘴尖利的黃牙。「鬣狗布萊尼亞克。」  
  
「你認識我父親？」克拉克輕聲問，仍覺得不太敢相信。  
  
「我當然認識他，喬—艾爾，我們都從很遠的地方來，當了一小段時間的室友，那隻可憐的狼，他始終不願接受自己是個階下囚的事實，最後絕食死了，不夠認命不是嗎？」說完，鬣狗又笑起來。  
  
但克拉克卻被他話裡透露出的事實嚇得動彈不得。「你——說什麼？」  
  
布 萊尼亞克停下笑聲，瞇起眼睛細細打量眼前的超級狗。良久，他恍然大悟又樂不可支地高聲道：「喔！我知道了！我知道了——你不記得你自己是誰了？你以為自己 是隻狗——喔，凱、凱，這真是個可怕的錯誤。雖然你的確長得有點像你媽媽，那隻高加索狗，她好像叫什麼——萊拉？原諒我，我從來不太記那些人類的奴隸的名 字。」  
  
「我本來就是隻狗。」克拉克虛弱地辯解，他不知道自己為什麼要和這詭異的生物解釋，他只知道他必須聲明這一點。「我是隻狗！」  
  
但布萊尼亞克似乎只覺得他的反應相當有趣。「我不怪你這麼自以為。但事實就是——你不是。」  
  
「說謊......」  
  
「你出生在這個實驗室裡，狗和狼把你生下來的，但我很難說那叫做『誕生』，你知道的，你父親恨死你母親了。」  
  
「說謊......」  
  
「而她也恨死他了，不過她沒什麼機會表達這一點，因為你一生下來沒多久她就死了。」  
  
「不，你說謊......」  
  
「是不是說謊你自己知道，你就沒有過憤怒的時候感覺自己屬於狼的那一部分正在沸騰嗎？野性正在覺醒，想要狩獵？天啊，如果你父親知道了肯定會羞愧而死，偉大的艾爾家族最後的血脈甘於讓自己屈就於人類，去當條狗、當隻奴隸——」  
  
「你在說謊——」  
  
「不過，或許這麼說也不對，你根本不是狼，也不是狗，你體內有這兩族的血液但你誰也不是。」  
  
布萊尼亞克放聲高笑。「——你不過就是個異種！」  
  
「不！你說謊！」克拉克咆哮一聲朝鬣狗撲去，龐大身軀撞擊上籠子，發出震耳欲聾的動靜。「我不是異種！我是隻狗！」  
  
他死命搖晃籠子，齜出尖利牙齒威脅，靠在他胸前袋子裡的小貓痛苦地直叫，克拉克甚至沒有心思顧慮他們。  
  
「看看你扭曲的心智吧，那就是你是異種的證據，居然一心只想當奴隸。真是所有野地族類的恥辱！」布萊尼亞克嘶聲道：「但你不是野地族類，只是那些自大的人類玩弄出來的產物，你沒有父親母親、沒有族人也沒有血緣同伴，異種！」  
  
「我不是異種！」克拉克的牙齒把籠身咬的喀喀直響，他不知哪來一股巨力，竟把籠子連同布萊尼亞克一起掀翻在地，籠門被撞開，讓那頭鬣狗踉蹌地鑽了出來。  
  
這發出的動靜之大，令幾名人類匆匆忙忙趕到。  
  
燈 光在他們的叫嚷聲中亮起，門外衝進三名人類，克拉克聽不清他們在喊些什麼，只知道那些人朝他包圍過來，血液裡因危機而甦醒的本能促使他攻擊——巨狗撲向最 靠近自己的人類，對方那身柔軟的皮肉根本抵抗不住克拉克的力氣被掀翻在地，另外一個人類在尖叫，但克拉克無暇他顧，一個人類靠近他，朝他揮舞棒狀物之類的 東西。  
  
克拉克發出威脅的咆哮，壓低身體衝上去張嘴就是一口。他的牙齒深深陷入人類的大腿裡，鮮血淌進他嘴裡，那瞬間，超級狗的意識回籠。  
  
他嗚咽著放開人類，但那人已經倒在地上、按著血流不止的傷口哀叫呻吟。鮮血的滋味還在嘴裡，拉扯著他脆弱的理智。  
  
布萊尼亞克尖利的咆哮由旁傳來，克拉克轉頭，只見那條鬣狗正發狠嘶咬一個人類的手臂。超級狗一聲怒吼上前撞開他，鬣狗被砸向鐵架，哀號著掙扎站起，看見一室倒地慘叫的人類和克拉克嘴邊的鮮血，他又笑了。  
  
「看吧，你的本性不是再明顯不過了嗎？異種就是殘暴。」  
  
克拉克搖著頭往後退，尾巴蜷在雙腿之間，小山般的身軀眼看就要垮下來。「不，我不是......」  
  
「你嚐過了血腥味，難道就不想再嚐一次嗎？」鬣狗步步進逼，克拉克只能不斷後退，直退到走廊上，而遠處，四個全副武裝的人類正朝這兒跑來。  
  
——布魯斯！  
  
這個念頭閃過腦海，讓他想起他的職責。胸前的袋子裡還有三隻小貓慌亂害怕地嚎哭。克拉克仰起脖子發出一聲長嚎，接著就拔腿狂奔向他與蝙蝠貓來時留下的通道。  
  
在用力撞開鐵門、奔進黑暗的巷弄裡時，克拉克盲目跑著，拚了命的邁開四肢。  
  
他看似知道自己的目的地，但其實，超級狗早已發現自己已經不知道該回哪裡去了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
布魯斯聽見嚎叫聲時背上的毛全都豎了起來。  
  
早在那之前，他就已經聽到外頭傳來的響動。那可不是普通的動靜。蝙蝠貓在心裡想著，希望克拉克那大塊頭沒事。  
  
這聲嚎叫打破了他的希望。布魯斯全身上下都繃得死緊，他聽得出聲音傳來的方向，就在靠近他們溜進來的後門那兒。有那麼幾秒時間，蝙蝠貓想衝過去一探究竟，確認超級狗沒事。  
  
但他想起了他們的約定。  
  
——聽到長嚎聲，就立刻撤離。  
  
那是他鄭重承諾過的。而蝙蝠貓從不破壞承諾。  
  
他相信超級狗也是。  
  
於是布魯斯毫不留戀地離開正在搜索的房間，他躲在陰影裡，聽見幾道人類腳步聲匆忙從門前經過。那是人類的警衛，他心中盤算著。  
  
布 魯斯朝著與人類警衛前進的相反方向跑過走廊，過沒幾分鐘，他看見一間有大扇玻璃窗的房間，門是大開的。他一路小跑進去，環顧四周。桌子和鐵櫃、人類沒吃完 的食物還擺在桌上，布魯斯爬上桌子，一邊為人類所吃的食物感到噁心，一邊攀上窗緣，更上面的那排氣窗有一扇沒有關緊，開了段正好能讓蝙蝠貓通過的空間。  
  
他算準距離，縱身一躍，攀上那扇氣窗。蝙蝠貓往外探了探頭，確定底下沒有任何障礙物，便一個翻身跳出窗子，穩穩落在地面。  
  
一隻麻雀啾啾叫著飛下來，站在蝙蝠貓頭上。  
  
「嘿，蝙蝠貓。」  
  
「迪克，你知道狀況嗎？」布魯斯問。  
  
「不確定，我和提姆都沒有靠太近，只在周邊巡邏。」迪克邊說，邊跟著布魯斯身後飛。蝙蝠貓早在他們說話前就開始朝向和超級狗約定的集合地點疾奔。  
  
「有看到克拉克嗎？」他又問。  
  
「在出口那裡掃到一眼，他沒事，應該正往集合點去。」  
  
這答案讓布魯斯稍微放心了一些。至少克拉克平安逃出來了。至於他搞出來那堆亂七八糟的動靜，還可以等到確認他沒事之後再來好好盤問。  
  
蝙蝠貓心中這麼想著，但當他到達約定好的集合點，那兒卻沒有超級狗的身影。  
  
他放輕腳步，抬高聲音喊一聲。「克拉克？」  
  
沒有回音。  
  
他走過去，走到那個掛在克拉克脖子上的袋子邊。被咬斷提把的袋子就這樣被擱在地上，裡頭三隻幼貓仍然咪嗚咪嗚地直叫。  
  
但他們的保護者卻不見蹤影。


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
05.  
  
  
  
  
當暴雨沖刷整個世界的時候，它會帶來一股威力，好像這世間再也沒有任何力量能與之相比，所有生物都只能臣服，任其摧殘。  
  
天空與大地染上同樣的顏色，再銳利的雙眼都只能看見一片朦朧，失去世界的全貌，再靈敏的耳朵都聽不見除了大雨嘈雜以外的聲音。在這樣風雨肆虐的日子裡不會有生物膽敢挑戰其權威。  
  
可偏偏，在那處閒置農場廣大地界旁的道路上，有道身影踽踽獨行。  
  
那不是人類，但又比狗大得多，不會是馬——就算這附近還挺常有馬的。  
  
它在這片暴雨中走著，步履蹣跚，行得相當艱難。誰不會呢？這可是這段時間以來下過最劇烈的一場暴風雨，真要說的話，它就像天空的哭嚎。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉克在路邊坐下，他想休息一下，就算在大雨裡休息恐怕不是什麼好主意，但他的確一步也走不動了，而在這裡還能看到農舍，他以為這麼久以來，農舍該毀了。  
  
人類總是喜歡破壞東西。  
  
所以，看到它還在那兒，給了克拉克些許欣慰。  
  
一路行來他始終有點茫然，從半夜倉皇逃離他居住了快三年的城市起，他就覺得自己無所依憑。他直覺地一路往回走——不是回中途中心或什麼其他地方，而是，那個他被命名為「克拉克」的地方。  
  
三年、快四年前，他從這兒離開，出發去尋找他的未來，那個時候他沒有目標，但這時往回走，他明明有個方向，卻覺得自己比那時更加徬徨無措。  
  
他 一路上拚命跑，跑到喘不過氣來就用快步走，直到走不動了才停下來休息。他避開人群，專走偏僻小路。克拉克從來都不知道原來他可以不眠不休奔跑整整兩天，從 不知道原來他的腿爪如此有力，走在泥濘的土地上仍然能健步如飛，更不知道他的嗅覺與聽覺靈敏得山林裡有什麼風吹草動近身都能驚醒他。  
  
飢餓使他警覺，克拉克也自己狩獵填飽肚子。雖然他知道自己的牙齒有多尖銳，不過他從不知道當它們埋入兔子柔軟身體裡的感覺，也從來不知道血液順著牙齒流進口中的味道不只鮮甜，還帶著些鹹味，而且可以暫緩口渴。  
  
喔，不，他應該知道的，因為這不是第一次他把牙齒埋入柔軟的肉體。  
  
他的第一次甚至還是個人類。  
  
每 當他狩獵，用鮮肉填飽自己的肚子，他都能聽到一些細小的聲音，像是老鼠在地下水道移動時出的那種惱人吵雜，不過有時候又會有其他的聲音，像是他在狩獵中感 覺到的風聲、獵物細微的顫抖、他自己興奮的低吼等等、等等，克拉克說不出來自己是不是喜歡這些事，他有時候會感到滿足，有時候又覺得這樣的行為非常奇怪。  
  
也許是因為他體內那塊狼的部份。克拉克心想。  
  
事到如今，接受它好像沒有那麼難，真正難的是，他不知道自己接下來該怎麼辦。  
  
一隻異種。甚至不是自己族類之間交配誕下的孩子，而是不同族類之間不應該存在的交配證據。一個怪胎。克拉克知道異種是無法繁衍後代的，那就像自然母親對他們這種不該存在的傢伙的懲罰，明明白白地告訴他們異種的血脈不該被保存。  
  
既然如此，為什麼他還會存在呢？克拉克始終不清楚這一點。  
  
他在大雨中坐到雨似乎變小了些，但到底是他的錯覺還是雨真的變小了，克拉克不知道。這段旅行裡他對日子的計算還有一些感知似乎變得遲鈍了，不過那也沒關係，因為現在也不需要他精確地計算時間。  
  
他站起來，往那處看起來杳無人跡的農舍方向走。  
  
克拉克的運氣很好，大概是因為無人居住而年久失修的關係，農舍的門已經半塌了，門前的台階大多數腐爛，加上大雨一衝，克拉克不確定它還能不能成載他的體重，於是乾脆直接跳上前廊。  
  
這裡原本應該有把搖椅，但現在前廊上空盪盪的，連種在周圍的花都沒有，只剩下超越前廊高度的雜草在大雨裡被折磨得彎下腰來。  
  
他還記得瑪莎很喜歡那把搖椅，她總是坐在上面映著夕陽邊忙著手上的編織活。吉米不怎麼喜歡人類的編織，但克拉克倒是挺喜歡的，以前瑪莎為他織了頂帽子，上頭有對貓耳，他曾經對人類想把他們的狗打扮成貓的樣子，或者把貓打扮成狗的樣子覺得奇怪。  
  
不知道為什麼，他現在不覺得奇怪了。  
  
他在進門後的角落裡逮到隻老鼠，又肥又大的田鼠，克拉克迅速了結他，今天的晚餐就有著落了。  
  
在屋子裡聆聽雨聲有種錯覺，好像世間的一切都與待在這裡面的生物沒有關係似的，這樣一方空間隔絕了世界。克拉克從沒覺得這麼孤獨過，但他現在覺得了。  
  
他甩乾一身水，這挺累的，他身上厚重的毛在一路走來的過程中吸了不少水，他狠狠甩了兩、三次，直到腳邊都聚成了水窪才大略乾了一半。  
  
克拉克穿過後門往倉庫走。肯特農場的倉庫和農舍是連在一起的，馬廄和牛棚才稍微遠一些。他輕車熟路地走進倉庫，看到一大片乾草，都已經太乾而變硬變脆，不過這正是他需要的。  
  
他草草把那隻老鼠吃個乾淨，接著刨下一大片乾草在地上，窩上去蜷起身體，閉起眼，進入這段日子以來一直沒有過的沉眠。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉克在這裡住了下來。他在這裡吃，在這裡睡。這周圍沒有人類出沒，他偶爾會把農場當作自己的領地一遍一遍地巡，但他能逮到的入侵者多半是幾隻鼠輩，逮到當晚就全都進了克拉克的肚子裡。  
  
更偶爾的時候，他會一路遠行到更遠的地方，那座墓園，到他熟悉的墓碑前坐著看。有幾次他還沒溜進去就被管理員發現，那人類一看到他就像看見什麼怪東西似的尖聲大叫，拿棍子想打他。人類有這反應很正常，他們是應該怕他。  
  
不過有幾次他能躲過的話，他就會在墓碑前端坐上一整天，直到他被發現，然後又被趕出去。  
  
更多時候他不記得自己為什麼要跑到一塊人類的領土上盯著兩塊石頭看，矇矓間他會質疑自己這麼做的原因。少數幾次他想起來的時候會告訴自己這裡住的是喬納森和瑪莎，雖然他們已經死了，可是人類會這樣紀念他們想記得的人。  
  
——但你不是人類。  
  
——你也不是狗，更不是狼。  
  
在他腦袋裡的聲音會這麼對他說。有時他會覺得那些聲音變得更清晰了，有時他會覺得那是他自己的聲音。  
  
時間流逝對克拉克而言越來越不重要，他也覺得自己在改變。有時候他睡著醒來，會發現窩邊多了一隻吃剩的雞，羽毛沾上乾草，而他嘴裡還有新鮮的血味。克拉克對食物怎麼來的不感興趣，他會把剩下的吃掉，然後跑到後院的凹槽裡喝水。  
  
他比較討厭的是後來有人類偶爾會過來，他不喜歡那樣，他們開著吵死人的車，然後帶著乾草叉，四處弄亂他的窩。  
  
那時候克拉克會躲到農舍的地下室去，那裡也是個好地方，乾燥、陰涼，他可以好好睡上一覺。直到他醒來，發現自己又挪到倉庫裡的乾草窩裡。  
  
這渾渾噩噩的日子克拉克並沒有終止它的打算，甚至，他覺得就這樣子不多想什麼也是件好事，至少他的頭不痛了，而且生活變得簡單。  
  
直到那天，他外出巡邏回來，嘴裡叼著兩隻田鼠，卻在走回倉庫附近那瞬間被一道黑影攻擊。  
  
克拉克從沒被主動攻擊過，這附近所有體型比他小的動物見到他都只有逃命一個動作。但這黑漆漆的怪東西攻擊的模樣非常眼熟，他覺得自己應該記得。  
  
那東西朝他揮爪，克拉克愣了一愣也隨即反擊，但對方靈敏地跳了開。  
  
突然，他想起來了。這動作只有貓才做得到。  
  
那生物在他停下來後也不再攻擊，只是他伏低的身體和大力甩動的尾巴都透著危險的意思，所以克拉克也沒有放鬆警惕。  
  
「怎麼，你不會說話了？還是過了這麼久野放生活變笨了？看看你那一身亂七八糟的樣子。」那生物開了口。克拉克聽得懂他說的所有內容，也感到熟悉，唯一的問題是——這傢伙是誰？  
  
那隻貓——現在克拉克知道那是隻貓了，朝克拉克走了兩步。「嘿，大塊頭，克拉克。」他開口叫他的名字。這段時間從沒有人叫他的名字，克拉克自己都忘記他的名字唸起來會是怎麼樣的。  
  
「克拉克。」貓又說，他走過來，看起來似乎想和自己碰碰鼻子。「你不記得我了嗎？」  
  
貓的氣味非常熟悉。克拉克探頭過去在他身上聞了一遭。雖然微弱，但他還是想起來了。「......B。」他說。  
  
布魯斯看起來鬆了口氣。他重新上下打量眼前的大狗。對方看起來過得不怎麼好，他那一身長毛髒亂糾結，幾乎看不出原本的顏色，不過他看起來倒是壯了不少，那對眼睛裡綻放出的野性令布魯斯不敢掉以輕心。  
  
「你是......」顯然，克拉克很久沒有說話了，他花了點時間才重新找回組合詞語的方法。「你怎麼會......在這裡？你怎麼找到我的？」  
  
蝙蝠貓用力地哼氣。「別小看我的情報網和羅賓們。」他說。「你也鬧夠了，你不知道你這麼一聲不吭地跑掉整整四個月造成多大風波。你這蠢但，現在該跟我回去了吧。」  
  
克拉克垂下腦袋，放低了尾巴。「不，我不會回去。」  
  
「什麼？！」蝙蝠貓吃了一驚，很快又發怒起來。「你在說什麼鬼話。」  
  
「我說了，B，我不會回去。而你最好快離開。」說完，克拉克就往旁邊走，試圖繞過蝙蝠貓。  
  
布魯斯才不會讓他得逞，他一個箭步竄過去，重新攔住大狗。「克拉克。」他壓低聲音低吼。「跟我回去。」  
  
而克拉克絲毫不退讓。「不。」  
  
「你在發什麼鬼瘋？」布魯斯咆哮。「你打算放棄你的職責嗎？你忘了你是大都會區的領主，還是正義聯盟的超級狗——」  
  
「不！」克拉克突然發難，那聲吠吼幾乎懾住了布魯斯。「我不是你們隨便給我加上的那些什麼東西，我也不是狗。」  
  
「你說那什——」  
  
「我是異種，不是狗，也不是狼。」克拉克說，他歪著頭，踏著焦躁又威脅的步伐想要離開這裡和這段談話，但布魯斯絲毫不肯放鬆。他不願放他離開。  
  
「所以，這就是原因了？」蝙蝠貓恢復了冷靜，他邊說，邊感覺熊熊怒火在胸中燃燒，但吐出口的話語和冰一樣冷。「你這蠢蛋，你就是你，異種什麼的——」  
  
「你只是現在敢這麼說而已。」克拉克低聲道。  
  
這讓蝙蝠貓提高了聲音。「我任何時候都敢這麼說！」他朝大狗吼。「你是克拉克！你是超級狗！你就是你！如果只是因為誰說了什麼話你就不敢承認你自己是誰——」  
  
「我沒有！你不知道你在說什麼——」  
  
「喔，是嗎？我不知道嗎？真的搞不清楚的是你不是我——」  
  
「閉嘴！你這——」  
  
「我什麼——」  
  
被怒火燒紅了眼睛的克拉克低吼一聲，撲向蝙蝠貓。布魯斯閃過，毫不留情地揮爪抓向克拉克。  
  
大狗吃痛，一爪掃過布魯斯的腳絆了他一下，貓一個踉蹌，還沒來得及站穩，克拉克的巨大身軀已經壓了下來，貓發出慘厲叫聲，後腿骨硬生生地折斷了。  
  
斷骨的聲響拉回了克拉克的理智。  
  
他瞪大眼，震驚地看著倒在地上抽搐不停的布魯斯。  
  
「B！」大狗慌張地圍著貓轉，用鼻子頂頂他的頭，直到布魯斯在疼痛中睜開一隻眼睛。「喔，我的天，布魯斯，我真的真的很抱歉。」克拉克在他身邊坐下，垂頭喪氣的模樣好像又變回了那隻布魯斯熟悉的好脾氣大狗。  
  
「......你總是不知輕重......」蝙蝠貓輕聲說，他翻身，想自己嘗試著站起來，卻被克拉克阻止了。  
  
「你受傷了就別亂動。」大狗說道，輕柔地叼著布魯斯的後頸把他拎起來，小心翼翼帶進倉庫。  
  
「放我下來！克拉克！」布魯斯在這過程中不敢掙扎，只能口頭怒罵，但這對現在的克拉克一點用也沒有。他將受了傷的貓輕輕放在乾草上，在旁邊蹲坐下來，細細用舌頭輕舔照料他的傷勢。  
  
「你不該那樣跟我打的。」克拉克說。  
  
布魯斯漲熱的傷處被舔得濕濕涼涼，多少緩和了點疼痛，於是他罵出口的話也不再那麼尖酸刻薄。「你以為我打不贏你嗎？」  
  
克拉克只是深深地看了貓一眼，沒說話，站起來就出去了。  
  
沒過一會，大狗回來，嘴裡銜著方才被他丟在外頭的兩隻田鼠。他扔了一隻給布魯斯。「只有這個可以吃。」  
  
蝙蝠貓冷哼。「我吃過更糟的。」說完，毫不猶豫地一嘴咬開田鼠的喉嚨。  
  
克拉克看著他吃，過一會自己也吃了起來。以他的食量一隻田鼠根本吃不飽，但他晚點可以再找點其他的。克拉克盯著布魯斯垂軟的後腳，懊惱和痛苦在胸中盤旋。  
  
「如果你真的在意，就跟我回去。」蝙蝠貓說。  
  
克拉克一怔。「我不會回去的。」他說完又起身到外頭，這回拖回來一個小盆子，裡頭裝滿了水。  
  
他把水盆頂到布魯斯前面，看著貓喝了幾口。  
  
「為什麼你跑來找我？」他問。  
  
布魯斯停下喝水的動作。「為什麼你覺得我不會來找你？」他問。  
  
克拉克答不出來。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
那天晚上下雨了。  
  
克拉克爬上乾草堆，把身體環著布魯斯趴下，他小心翼翼地把蝙蝠貓的傷腿護著，仔細為他理毛。  
  
舔第一下的時候布魯斯還想轉頭罵他，但傷處隱隱作痛令他無法分神，也就任由克拉克去了。  
  
克拉克一下又一下輕輕舔掉沾在布魯斯長毛上的泥垢與灰塵。這不像以前蝙蝠貓會弄在身上的偽裝，更像是長途跋涉累積的成果。他一點一點為貓清理著，看著那身柔軟的長毛恢復它原本漂亮的煙灰色。  
  
「如果阿爾佛列德在，他會怎麼說你呢。」克拉克嘆道。  
  
「所以你得回去跟我一起被罵。」布魯斯說，不知道是不是有些昏昏欲睡的關係，還是克拉克真的舔得他很舒服，貓稍微翻了翻身，把一小塊柔軟的肚紕露了出來。  
  
克拉克繼續為他清理。這時他聽見布魯斯肚子裡發出柔和的呼嚕聲，又輕又暖，還有他身體的略微輕震，貼著克拉克的肚子直直傳進他體內。  
  
「發生了什麼事，克拉克。」貓把頭埋在他的下腹那兒問。聲音悶悶的。「為什麼你離開了？」  
  
「那是我自己的事，布魯斯。」克拉克輕聲說，他停下理毛的動作，把頭挨在貓的背脊上。他沒告訴布魯斯的是，他自己都無法好好覆述所發生的一切，他自己都還沒有搞明白。  
  
「你一點都不適合神祕主義，克拉克。」  
  
「那是跟你學的。」  
  
「你確定你不想知道那天後來的事？包括你救出來的小貓？」  
  
「我不想討論那天，布魯斯。」  
  
「那麼你會跟我回去嗎？」  
  
「為什麼你這麼堅持要我回去？」  
  
「因為我們需要你，克拉克，我需要你。」  
  
當布魯斯再問一次的時候，他的顫抖不是那麼溫暖的，這讓克拉克把貓更環緊了一些。「拜託回來，克拉克。」  
  
「......我很抱歉，布魯斯。」他只能一再重複歉意。「我很抱歉。」  
  
貓很快睡著了，長途跋涉和受傷讓他筋疲力盡。克拉克挨著那副暖融融的身體，感受細緻的起伏，打從他離開大都會起，這還是第一次他腦子裡沒有聲音再來煩他，所以他可以思考一些事情。  
  
包括那個問題——布魯斯問他的問題。  
  
——為什麼你覺得我不會來找你？  
  
然而這個問題和其他的問題一樣，克拉克答不出來。他只隱約覺得這問題的答案很重要，它就在那裡，克拉克知道，可是他不想輕易回答。  
  
他曾經太過天真，對太多疑問和答案都視為理所當然。但事實是——這些問題裡沒有一個答案是簡單的。  
  
在他沉入夢境的召喚之前，那個問題漂浮在他腦海中，一遍又一遍、一遍又一遍地問。  
  
你是誰？  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
布魯斯醒來的時候發現自己趴在大狗寬闊的背上，被帶著一路往前走。輕柔的搖晃讓他有點昏沉，加上斷腿讓他更加難以保持意識清明。  
  
「克拉克？」他喚。  
  
身下的大狗給了他一個輕快的回應。「什麼？」  
  
「你在幹麼？」  
  
「喔。」克拉克靦腆地說。「送你回去。」  
  
布魯斯有點不太理解，但他還是抱著些小小的希望問：「所以你會跟我一起回去？」  
  
大狗的聲音裡多了一些柔和的歉意。「你還真是不放棄。」  
  
「你會嗎？」  
  
「我很抱歉，布魯斯。」  
  
還是那句。蝙蝠貓把頭埋進他的長毛裡，或許泄憤似地在克拉克脖子上抓了兩把。  
  
「我失去你了嗎？」他問，聽起來有些賭氣。  
  
克拉克無奈地輕笑。「你沒有，布魯斯。」他說。  
  
「但你還是不打算回來。」  
  
「這是......」大狗嘆口氣。「這很複雜。」  
  
「我討厭好像我們兩個的角色調換過來，那平常應該是我的台詞。」布魯斯抗議。  
  
克拉克想了想，好像的確是這樣。不得不承認，這讓他覺得相當有趣。  
  
「告訴我我還能做什麼讓你願意回來。」蝙蝠貓再問，他向克拉克展現了他有多執拗，但在這方面，克拉克的頑固和他不相上下。  
  
「你已經做夠多了，布魯斯。接下來是我自己的事。」他堅持道。「所以，別再問了，好嗎？」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
那天清晨，阿爾佛列德是被一陣門板抓撓聲吵醒的，也許在那之前窗前的麻雀吵雜聲為它省了一半的工，但那熟悉的聲音才是讓老人匆匆忙忙走下樓的主要原因。  
  
同 樣的建築，但室內結構卻已大不相同，原先做為待客空間的大廳全部打掉，重新改回家居的形式，舒適的客廳、更寬廣的餐廳和廚房被重新規劃。早在半年前茶館就 結束營業了，其實他也不需要靠開店才能過生活，他存了豐厚的退休金，以及故友的饋贈，而既然讓他開店的原因已經不在，那麼這間店就沒有繼續下去的必要。  
  
老人披著晨袍，大步來到後門——這是除了延伸在整個空間的貓跳台之外少數保留下來的舊回憶之一——發現自己握著門把的手有點顫抖，他花了些許時間鎮定心神。  
  
當他輕輕將門往內拉開，在水泥灰的台階上，一隻渾身髒兮兮的貓縮成一團窩在那。他沒有項圈，一身應該柔滑美麗的長毛都被染成灰色，但那雙淺色眼睛在對上老人時卻閃著熟悉溫和的光芒。  
  
「喔，上帝。」阿爾佛列德輕呼一聲，彎下腰來將貓抱在懷裡。「你這趟旅行去得可真久，布魯斯少爺。」他說，幾乎熱淚盈眶。  
  
貓把頭擱在老人肩膀上，一隻前爪搭在旁邊，就像他還是小貓時常做的那樣。他長長地喵了一聲，又響亮又黏膩，接著探出舌頭來舔舔老人的脖子。接下來的幾聲輕叫又像抱怨又像控訴。  
  
「好啦、好啦，少爺，回來了就好，你看看你居然還傷了一隻腿回來。」阿爾佛列德輕輕搖晃他的貓，邊搓揉他的耳朵根邊說。「我們得好好洗個澡，然後把你餵飽，你再好好告訴我你這趟到底發生了什麼事。」  
  
挨著熟悉的人類，雖然房子裡他熟悉的牛奶與茶的味道已經淡去不少，但熟悉的空間還是帶來一些安慰。  
  
蝙蝠貓的這趟任務失敗了。他不太想承認這一點，但粉飾太平也沒有用。  
  
大都會區失去了它的領主，顯然會有一段混亂時間。不過布魯斯不是那麼擔心這個，他們總是會有辦法的。  
  
只是那個失蹤的傢伙......他希望他會遵守他的諾言。  
  
  
  
  
——等他找到他的答案，他就會回來。  
  
  
  
  
他承諾過了，而超級狗不會第二次食言。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「喔，太好了，老頭子！我才不需要你的幫忙呢！」年輕的黑白超級貓一甩尾巴跳上窗台，轉眼間就消失不見。  
  
「我的天，那蠢貨。」芭芭菈在旁邊跳著腳，搖擺著她蓬鬆的長尾巴看向布魯斯——蝙蝠貓，現在已經退休，改為擔任領主顧問。「我很抱歉，布魯斯，我不該向他提議見你的。」  
  
「這也不算妳的問題，先知。」布魯斯說，優雅地伸了個懶腰，他後腿在兩年前那次搜尋任務裡受的傷始終沒有完全好，仍然有些跛，不過不影響他的日常行動。布魯斯跳上他在跳台上的墊子，在上面悠閒地窩下來。  
  
「不過說真的，布魯斯，你就不能給他一點提示嗎？」提姆憂心忡忡地看著遠去的超級貓，有點想跟上，又有點不放心這裡。「康納只是想做得更好一些。」  
  
布魯斯瞇著眼，聲音淡淡的。「如果他想做得更好些，很多事情他就該自己找解答。」  
  
「......有時候我真不知道該說你固執還是冷漠。」提姆有些氣憤，他振翅飛下窗台，打算追上剛走出一個街區的康納。  
  
「一個個都那麼莽撞。」芭芭菈氣憤地哼哼。  
  
「是嗎？我倒覺得和妳年輕時差不多啊。」  
  
「喔，我們的小迪鳥兒忘記上次把頭給寄放在誰這兒啦。」  
  
芭芭菈這話嗆著了因沒鳥和他搶正在大啖粟米的迪克。「嘿！說好不提這件事的！」  
  
「不提就不提。」波斯貓大方說道，抬起前腳到嘴邊慢悠悠地舔著。「不過你要再多吃恐怕就飛不動了。」  
  
「不需要妳操心。先知。」迪克抖抖羽毛，飛到布魯斯的墊子上。「說真的，你好像一點也不擔心康納會誤入陷阱，你知道墓園那群怪怪的扭曲病貓都不是好惹的角色。」  
  
「我確實不擔心，迪克。」布魯斯說：「現在，我想曬點太陽睡個午覺，你可以別擋著窗嗎？」  
  
「呃，好吧。」羅賓首領跳到另一邊，仍在努力思索為什麼蝙蝠貓對明擺在眼前的危險視而不見，又不打算有點動作。長年跟隨蝙蝠貓的經驗不會讓迪克往無能之類的方向猜測，但他還是猜不透箇中玄機。  
  
倒是波斯貓芭芭菈在一旁輕笑出聲。「你居然還沒有猜出來。」  
  
「猜出什麼？」  
  
「康納都說了，他覺得有另一夥正跟墓園的貓對著幹。」芭芭拉說著，故作神祕地停了下來。  
  
「嘿，妳要說就說清楚，別吞吞吐吐行不行？」  
  
「你自己領悟力不夠還怪我？」  
  
「我才不像妳，給自己取那種招搖撞騙的代號。」  
  
「什麼？你說誰招搖撞騙？！」  
  
「安靜點。」布魯斯喝止了他們的吵嚷。「我們晚上還有別的事情，現在可以讓我安靜休息嗎？」  
  
「喔！什麼？什麼事情？果然你不會袖手旁觀的對吧，布魯斯。你要去幫康納？你只是不想讓他知道對吧。」  
  
「只是去見個朋友，不需要大驚小怪。」蝙蝠貓撓撓耳朵。「我記得我叫你安靜了，迪克。」  
  
接收到布魯斯的警告眼神，羅賓識相地立刻閉上嘴。  
  
「所以他連絡你了？」芭芭菈期待地問。  
  
「沒有。」  
  
對他們這你一句我一句的排外說話方式，迪克不太高興。「嘿，你們到底在說什麼？哪個老朋友？」  
  
芭芭菈看著他的眼神萬分同情。但迪克學乖了，他直接盯著布魯斯。  
  
「你也認識他，迪克。」最後，蝙蝠貓終於鬆口了。「你認識他，你也對他很熟悉，仔細想想康納說的那個獨自行動的傢伙他的行動方式吧。」  
  
迪克照做了，他開始思考，綜合提姆告訴他的線索和這幾天來他自己收集的情報，他很久沒有處理這麼多問題了，但——「但、但布魯斯......」他心中冒出的那個名字讓他難以相信。「他已經消失兩年了，整整兩年。」羅賓輕聲道：「是他嗎？」  
  
蝙蝠貓深深嗅了口夏日乾爽的空氣，把頭擱在伸長的前腳上，輕輕閉起眼睛。  
  
「我們會知道的。  
  
  
  
END


End file.
